The Wildest Thing
by tripletreat
Summary: Ia berputar mengelilingi sang gadis yang terbaring di tanah hutan yang kotor. "Bangunlah, putri Hermione. Aku tahu kau sedang berpura-pura pingsan." terdengar nada sinis dari suaranya. Apa katanya? Putri Hermione? EWE.WIP *UPDATED*
1. Abducted

**Disclaimer : I wish I could own the Harry Potter series, but nope, they belong to JKR .**

**Author's Note :** **Thanks for the review! Seneng deh bacanya. :) So, here it is, the 1st chapter. Enjoy! **

* * *

**- The Wildest Thing -**

* * *

Kegelapan yang pekat, sangat pekat menyelimutinya. Tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan di sekitarnya. Satu hal yang dirasakannya, sekujur tubuhnya terasa kaku, tidak bisa digerakkan. Ketika ia mencoba membuka matanya, dorongan untuk kembali menutup mata lebih kuat. Karena itu, ia kembali menutup matanya. Membiarkan dirinya tertidur kembali tak sadarkan diri, dan membiarkan kegelapan menelan dirinya.

* * *

_Dimana aku? _Pertanyaan itu langsung terlontar di benak Hermione setelah ia membuka matanya. Ia merenung sejenak, memperhatikan lingkungan sekitarnya.

_Sepertinya aku berada di sebuah hutan, entah dimana._

Ia mencoba menggerakkan tubuhnya, namun sayangnya, tubuhnya tidak mau bekerja sama.

_Oh, come on. Ayo, bergeraklah tubuh! Aku bilang bergerak._

Gadis berambut keriting itu mulai frustasi. Tiba-tiba, terdengar suara langkah kaki seseorang. Orang itu semakin mendekat. Dan Hermione merasakan dirinya dalam sebuah dilema. Manakah tindakan yang lebih bijak, berteriak meminta tolong kepada orang itu, atau berpura-pura tak sadarkan diri?

Oh no, suara langkah kaki itu makin mendekat. Secepat kilat Hermione langsung berpura-pura tak sadarkan diri.

Pemilik suara langkah kaki itu melihat sosok Hermione yang terbaring, dan menghampirinya.

"Wah, ini sebuah kejutan." terdengar suara berat milik seorang lelaki.

_Siapa dia? Rasanya aku pernah mendengar suaranya._

Hermione mulai merasa gugup, namun ia berusaha untuk menenangkan jantungnya agar tetap berdetak dalam kecepatan normal, dan mengatur nafasnya agar tidak mengundang rasa curiga lelaki yang menghampirinya.

"Sepertinya Blaise mengerjakan tugasnya dengan baik." lanjut lelaki itu.

Ia berputar mengelilingi sang gadis yang terbaring di tanah hutan yang kotor.

"Bangunlah, putri Hermione. Aku tahu kau sedang berpura-pura pingsan." terdengar nada sinis dari suaranya.

_Apa katanya? Putri Hermione? Lelucon macam apa ini?_

"Bangunlah, putri Hermione." ulang lelaki itu.

Tidak ada jawaban.

Menghela nafas, ia kembali menghampiri Hermione lagi. Tiba-tiba Hermione merasakan tubuhnya diangkat.

_What the?_

Lelaki misterius itu membopong Hermione di pundaknya.

_Sial, mau dibawa kemana aku? Ugh, rasanya aku ingin muntah._

Well, wajar saja. Lelaki itu membopong dirinya seperti mengangkat karung saja, dengan posisi Hermione yang terbalik, berhadapan dengan punggung pria itu.

Sang pria mulai berjalan. Hermione membuka matanya sedikit, ingin setidaknya mengetahui siapa yang mengangkutnya. Sekilas, ia dapat melihat rambut pirang platinum milik lelaki ini.

_Tunggu dulu, jangan-jangan..._

Otak Hermione berpikir keras memikirkan kemungkinan siapa lelaki ini.

_Tapi, hanya satu orang yang ku ketahui mempunyai rambut seperti itu. Apakah mungkin ini memang dia?_

Sekuat apapun ia berusaha berpikir, namun ia tidak juga mendapatkan jawabannya. Kepalanya masih sedikit pusing, entah kenapa. Mungkin karena terlalu lama tak sadarkan diri. Hermione menarik napas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya. Seketika, tubuh orang yang mengangkutnya seperti membeku.

"Hem, rupanya kau sudah sadar ya." ujar sang lelaki.

Hermione merasa terkejut, namun buru-buru dihilangkannya perasaan tersebut.

"Turunkan aku." Hermione memerintah dengan suara yang kalem, datar, namun tegas dan keras.

"Dan membiarkanmu melihat wajahku, sekarang? Hm, kurasa tidak." jawab sang lelaki dengan suara yang datar, tanpa emosi.

"Apa maumu?" Hermione bertanya dengan suara lebih keras.

Namun yang ditanya tak menjawab. Beberapa detik kemudian, ia hanya berkata singkat, "Persiapkan dirimu. Kita akan ber-Dissapparate."

Tiba-tiba Hermione merasa pandangannya menjadi kabur, kemudian menjadi gelap. Tidak kelihatan apa-apa sama sekali.

"Hei, bodoh! Apa yang kau lakukan padaku?"

"Hanya memberimu sebuah mantra sederhana untuk membutakan penglihatanmu sementara. Agar kau tidak akan tahu kemana kau akan pergi. Sekarang bersiaplah, kita akan Disapparate."

Hermione merasakan sensasi yang tidak enak, sensasi yang biasa dirasakan ketika akan melakukan Apparation. Dengan suara _CRACK_ yang keras seperti petir menggelegar, mereka berdua menghilang dari hutan.

* * *

Si penculik (oke, dia berhak kan mendapatkan gelar itu? Lagipula, ia membawanya ke suatu tempat yang tidak Hermione ketahui, dan TANPA izin darinya) mulai berjalan lagi.

_Hem, sepertinya kami sudah sampai di tempat yang orang sialan ini tuju._

Ia terus berjalan, sampai akhirnya tiba-tiba berhenti.

"Hei, lepaskan mantra ini dariku, dan turunkan aku sekarang juga!" Hermione mulai meronta-ronta, berusaha melepaskan diri dari sang 'penculik'.

"Ck, diamlah kau Granger. Kau sekarang bukan dalam posisi untuk bisa melawanku, camkan pernyataan ku ini baik-baik. Aku mempunyai tongkatmu. Nah sekarang, jika kau tidak bisa diam, demi Merlin, aku akan meluncurkan kutukan Imperius padamu, bagaimana?" nada suara lelaki itu mulai keras, menunjukkan bahwa ia mulai marah.

Lantas, Hermione terdiam. Siapa yang mau diberi kutukan Imperius, membuat seseorang kehilangan kebebasannya meskipun sementara? No way in hell!.

Menunggu sebentar untuk memastikan bahwa 'tahanannya' mengerti yang ia ucakpan, si lelaki memasuki sebuah ruangan. Secara tiba-tiba, Hermione merasa tubuhnya dihempaskan ke tempat tidur. Kemudian, ia mendengar suara langkah kaki mulai menjauh. Takut dengan pikiran bahwa ia akan ditinggal di ruangan ini tanpa bisa melihat, ia langsung berteriak.

"HEI! Lepaskan mantra sial apapun yang kau berikan padaku, SEKARANG!"

Terdengar hembusan napas. "Sudah kubilang, kau tidak berada dalam posisi dimana kau bisa melawanku. Justru kebalikannya."

"Aku tidak peduli itu untuk sekarang! Kembalikan penglihatanku!"

Dalam sekejap, sang gadis bisa melihat kembali. Ia mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali untuk mem-fokuskan pandangannya. Beberapa meter dihadapannya, berdiri seorang lelaki. Namun, posisinya sedang membelakangi Hermione. Hanya tubuh bagian belakang yang bisa terlihat olehnya.

"Siapa kau?"

"Geez Granger, kupikir kau bisa menebak siapa aku. Entahlah mungkin melihat dari postur tubuhku, atau mungkin...rambutku? Katanya kau Penyihir paling pintar. Obviously, itu semua hanya omong kosong." ia terkekeh.

Hermione memiliki firasat bahwa ia sudah bisa menebak siapa lelaki ini, namun tidak berani mengatakannya. Karena bagaimanapun juga, itu tidak mungkin.

Sang lelaki membalikkan badannya.

"Halo, Granger. Atau mungkin kau akan lebih suka kupanggil Putri Hermione, seperti tadi di hutan, hm?"

Hermione membelalakkan matanya. Tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Tidak, ini tidak mungkin. Sungguh tidak mungkin. Mengapa dia disini? Bagaimana bisa? Dan seharusnya dia kan...

"Apa? Tidak ada kata 'Halo' untukku?"

"Mengapa kau ada disini? Bagaimana mungkin?" Hermione tergagap.

Namun, jawaban yang diterimanya dari pria itu, hanya seringai khas-nya.

**Draco Malfoy telah kembali.**

* * *

_Ooow, there's still the mystery lies within. Maybe it's not much, but this is the 1st chapter. I'll try to make a longer chapter the next update. **So, like it, hate it?** Tuangkan semua komentarmu dengan **REVIEW**. **But please, jangan nge-flame yaa.. **_

_**Although, Constructive criticism are very welcome :)****  
**_


	2. Emotional

**Disclaimer** : Well, we all know that the **Harry Potter series belong to JK Rowling**, not me.

* * *

**- The Wildest Thing -**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"Me-mengapa kau ada disini? Bagaimana mungkin?" Hermione tergagap.

Namun, jawaban yang diterimanya dari pria itu, hanya seringai khas-nya.

"Jawab aku, Malfoy." Hermione mulai meninggikan suaranya.

"Oho, Malfoy sekarang, Putri? Seingatku, kau memanggilku dengan nama depanku satu setengah tahun yang lalu." ia menyeringai lagi.

"Diam kau! Jawab pertanyaanku! Mengapa kau disini? Kau kan harusnya-harusnya..." Hermione tidak sanggup melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Bahwa aku harusnya sudah mati?" ia melanjutkan kalimat Hermione yang terputus, "Benarkah, Putri? Kau mengharapkanku mati?" sorot matanya tertuju pada Hermione, namun tatapannya datar tanpa emosi.

"Well, tidak. Tapi... Para Auror sudah menyelidiki semuanya, mencari bukti yang bisa ditemukan. Kami semua juga mencarimu. Aku juga mencarimu. Namun..."

"Heh, omong kosong. Mana ada yang peduli padaku." ujarnya memotong perkataan Hermione.

"Aku! Aku peduli padamu, Draco!" tanpa disadari, sebulir air mata jatuh di pipi sang gadis.

"Simpan air matamu itu. Sangat tidak berguna. Sekarang kau lanjutkan cerita kecilmu tadi." matanya mnyorotkan pandangan yang dingin, beda sekali dengan dulu.

"Fine!" ia mengusap air matanya dengan punggung tangannya secara kasar.

Draco hanya menaikkan alisnya.

"Oke, jadi begini. Setelah para Auror mengetahui bahwa Lucius telah...lolos dari Azkaban. Mereka segera mencoba untuk menghubungimu agar kau waspada. Namun, mereka tidak tahu kau berada di mana. Mereka juga mencarimu, tetapi tidak ketemu. Ya tentu, mereka sudah mengunjungi rumahmu, namun kau tidak ada. Lalu, mereka mencari ke tempat-tempat lain. Aku memberitahu mereka tempat-tempat yang biasa kau datangi, dengan harapan mungkin mereka bisa menemukanmu di salah satu tempat itu. Kau tidak tahu, Draco. Rasa teror yang kualami. Rasa takut yang sangat hebat menghampiriku. Aku...aku takut sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padamu. Tiba-tiba, patronus Harry datang menghapiriku, suaranya terdegar panik, mengatakan aku harus segera ke Malfoy Manor."

Hermione menghirup napas dalam-dalam, teringat akan ketakutan yang mencekam yang dialami dirinya saat itu.

"Betapa kagetnya aku, melihat Malfoy Manor yang setengah binasa. Seperti habis terjadi pertarungan yang hebat disana. Kuharap tidak, namun Harry membenarkan pertanyaanku. Menurut penyelidikannya, kau dan Lucius habis bertarung disana. Apa itu benar?"

"Belum saatnya kau tahu, Putri. Lagipula, ini saatnya kau bercerita, bukan aku."

Seketika, tampak wajah Draco terlihat lelah. Namun, hanya sekilas wajah itu diperlihatkannya. Ia tidak mau menunjukkan kelemahannya.

"Tolong jangan panggil aku Putri." Hermione berbisik.

"Kenapa? Terserah padaku aku ingin memanggilmu apa." ekspresinya berubah menjadi keras, tapi ada sedikit tanda kesedihan disana, dan rasa terluka.

_Apa yang sudah ia alami selama ini? _Hermione ingin menanyakan hal itu padanya, namun mengurungkan niatnya. Sepertinya waktunya belum tepat.

"Lagipula, kau suka kupanggil begitu dulu." Draco melanjutkan.

"Itu dulu, Draco. Satu setengah tahun yang lalu. Sekarang semuanya berbeda."

"Ya, memang semuanya berbeda. Karena itu, aku ingin kembali seperti dulu."

"Katakan padaku Hermione," ia mengarahkan pandangannya ke mata coklat sang gadis, menatapnya lurus-lurus. "mengapa aku tidak mati saja?" terdengar nada putus asa dari suaranya. Rasa muak pada dunia ini yang ia pendam, Hermione dapat merasakannya.

Ketika Hermione membuka mulutnya untuk menjawab, berusaha menenangkannya, Draco memotongnya.

"Huh, tentu saja. Dunia ini tidak adil. Tidak untukku. Tidak pernaha ada kebahagiaan untukku, semua hanya kepedihan. Kurasa takdir memang kejam saja padaku. Ingin menyiksaku di dunia ini sampai aku gila." sang lelaki mencibir dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke tembok di sampingnya. Ia tertawa. Tawa yang sinis.

"Omong kosong." sang gadis tiba-tiba berkata.

Lelaki berambut pirang itu menolehkan kepalanya ke arah gadis yang berbicara. Matanya menyiratkan bahwa ia menunggu sang gadis melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Omong kosong, Draco. Kemana saja kau, selama ini? Kau tahu bagaimana perasaanku, Draco? Saat aku melihat kertas yang ditinggalkan Lucius? Ia masih akan terus mengejarmu! Dan setelah sekian lama aku, Harry dan para Auror mencarimu, dan pencarian kami tidak membuahkan hasil, mereka mulai berspekulasi bahwa kau telah mati! Bahwa Lucius telah berhasil mengejarmu, dan membunuhmu! Hatiku rasanya hancur, Draco! Hancur! Aku tidak bisa menerima kemungkinan bahwa kau mungkin telah tiada. Dan sekarang, mengapa sekarang kau bersikap seperti ini terhadapku? Kembali seperti dirimu yang dingin seperti dirimu yang dulu. Kenapa? Dan jangan berani-beraninya kau bilang bahwa semua kehidupanmu hanya berisi kepedihan. Bagaimana dengan waktu-waktu yang kita habiskan bersama? Apa menurutmu itu juga kepedihan?"

Draco mengusap wajahnya dengan telapak tangannya. Ketika wajahnya kembali terlihat oleh pandangan Hermione, wajahnya terlihat dingin, tanpa emosi sekali lagi.

"Kurasa kau belum menyelesaikan ceritamu. Dan, satu lagi. Ini bukan saatnya aku bercerita padamu, dan menjawab segala pertanyaanmu. Belum saatnya."

"Lalu kapan saat yang tepat, hah? Ketika ajalku tiba? Oh, atau ketika tubuhku sudah membusuk di bawah kubur?" Hermione berkata sarkastis.

Draco tersenyum sedikit. "Rupanya kau tidak berubah."

Hermione merasa tercengang melihat Draco tersenyum. Ah, rasanya sudah lama sekali ia tidak melihat senyum itu. Sekarang, sedikit bagian dari dirinya yang dulu, ketika masih bersamanya, terlihat. Betapa rindunya dia dengan senyum itu.

Perlahan-lahan, Hermione berdiri dari ranjang yang dia duduki tadi. Ia berjalan menghampiri Draco. Ketika ia sudah berada di hadapannya, ia memegang wajahnya. Tangannya seolah bergerak sendiri, menelusuri, mencoba mengingat kembali lekuk-lekuk, bentuk wajah lelaki yang pernah dicintainya. Well, mungkin kata 'pernah' tidak tepat, ia masih menjadi pria yang dicintainya. Hanya satu-satunya, segenap jiwa.

Draco tidak berusaha menghentikan tangan Hermione. Karena bagaimanapun juga, sekeras apapun daritadi ia berusaha membekukan hatinya, ia tidak bisa. Karena dia, Karena yang dihadapannya adalah wanita yang ia cintai, ia tidak bisa benar-benar mematikan perasaannya. Mengapa? Karena wanita inilah yang selalu melelehkan hatinya yang sudah lama beku, mengajarinya rasa cinta, rasa ingin melindungi sesuatu yang berharga, melindungi _dia_. Betapa ia sangat merindukan_nya. _Ingin sekali ia mengatakan hal itu kepada wanita di hadapannya. Namun, hati kecilnya seolah mengingatkan, _'Jangan! Bukan sekarang saatnya. Nanti. Setelah kau bisa menceritakan semuanya, barulah kau bisa memeluknya lagi.' _

Dengan berat hati, Draco dengan kasar melepaskan tangan Hermione dari wajahnya. Dengan memasang topeng indifference di mukanya, ia berkata dengan datar pada Hermione.

"Apa yang kau pikir kau lakukan?"

Hermione, seolah baru sadar dengan apa yang dilakukannya, menundukkan wajahnya, dan mengepalkan tangan di sisinya.

"Kau berubah, Draco."

"Kukira kau sudah menyatakannya tadi. Kau tahu Granger, hidup dalam pelarian dan diburu orang akan melakukan hal itu kepadamu."

"Terutama jika tanpa orang yang kau sayangi, dan orang yang memburumu adalah anggota keluargamu ." Draco bergumam pelan. Sangat pelan, sehingga Hermione nyaris tidak mendengarnya.

"Apa yang kau bilang tadi?" Hermione memfokuskan perhatiannya pada sang lelaki.

"Bukan apa-apa."

"Bohong, tadi kau bilang..."

"Berisik, kubilang bukan apa-apa!" Draco berteriak, marah.

Sungguh, ia membuat segalanya menjadi lebih sulit. Mengapa ia tidak bisa diam saja dulu, menunggu saatnya mendapat penjelasan dari dirinya sendiri? Ia belum siap saat ini. Hm, siapa yang ingin ia bodohi? Ini Hermione Granger, gadisnya, yang terkenal dengan keberanian dan tentu, sifat keras kepalanya. Ia takkan ragu-ragu melawannya, sampai mendapat jawaban yang ingin ia ketahui.

Perlahan-lahan, Draco melepaskan topengnya, untuk saat ini.

"Please Hermione. Jangan membuat hal ini menjadi lebih sulit. Aku akan memberi tahumu segalanya, tapi tidak sekarang, tidak hari ini. Kau berharap saja, hari itu adalah besok."

"Draco..." ia melihat wajahnya penuh dengan kelelahan, secara fisik maupun mental.

"Mungkin aku akan segera membutuhkan pemikiran cemerlangmu dalam waktu dekat ini. Istirahatlah yang cukup, Hermione."

Ia mulai berjalan menuju pintu.

"Draco, tunggu. Apa mak-..."

Namun, Draco sudah keluar dari ruangan itu.

"-sudmu..." Hermione melanjutkan kata-katanya yang terputus.

Oke, dia memutuskan, mungkin untuk sementara ia tidak melontarkan banyak pertanyaan kepada Draco, meskipun sangat ingin. Namun ia tidak tega terhadapnya. Wajahnya yang penuh derita, sorot matanya yang menyiratkan kelelahan. Demi Merlin, sebenarnya apa saja yang sudah terjadi padanya?

Hermione teringat akan kata-kata yang digumamkan oleh Draco tadi.

_'Terutama jika tanpa orang yang kau sayangi, dan orang yang memburumu adalah anggota keluargamu.'_

Apakah maksudnya? Lucius masih memburunya kah? Dan kata-katanya tentang orang yang ia sayangi, apakah ia mengacu pada dirinya?

Semua itu masih menjadi teka-teki baginya. Merasa lelah, secara emosional, Hermione tertidur dengan pikiran tentang Draco dan juga maksud dari kata-katanya di kepalanya.

* * *

**A/N : And that's Chapter 2! Hope you enjoy this :). So sorry for any typos. Kasih tau aja ke aku di bagian yang mana ada typo-nya and I'll fixed it right away. Kalo ada pertanyaan, PM aja, ato nanya di twitter ku. (link on my profile) **

**Please Review, they keeps me motivated to continue this story. Thanks~**


	3. Flee

**Disclaimer : JK Rowling owns the Harry Potter series.**

* * *

**- The Wildest Things -**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Suara 'POP' yang tiba-tiba terdengar, membuat Hermione membuka matanya untuk bangun. Betapa terkejutnya ia, melihat seorang peri rumah berdiri di samping tempat tidurnya. "Maaf Miss. Mimsy tidak bermaksud membangunkan, Miss." makhluk itu spontan berkata, ketika melihat wajah Hermione yang terkejut.

"Ehm, oke tidak apa-apa. Siapa namamu tadi?" Hermione bertanya dengan ramah.

"Perkenalkan, Miss. Saya Mimsy, Miss. Mimsy ditugaskan oleh Master Draco untuk memenuhi permintaan Miss." Mimsy menundukkan kepalanya.

"Oh, jangan menundukkan kepalamu begitu. Angkat kepalamu, Mimsy." ujar Hermione panik.

_Dasar Malfoy, pasti dia yang menyuruh peri rumah ini untuk menghormati tuannya. Huh, tidak berubah._

Mimsy mengangkat kepalanya. "Ada yang bisa Mimsy bantu, miss?"

"Oh ya, katakan Mimsy, jam berapa sekarang? Dimana ini, dan dimanakah Malfoy?"

"Sekarang jam 8 pagi, miss. Maaf, tapi Mimsy tidak bisa memberitahukan kepada Miss dimana ini. Master Draco melarang Mimsy. Dan soal Master Draco, Mimsy tidak tahu kemana Master Draco pergi."

Mimsy terlihat cemas. Hermione menyadarinya.

"Astaga. Malfoy sering menyakitimu? Ia sering menghukummu ya?"

Peri rumah itu terkesiap. "Tidak, sama sekali tidak Miss. Master Draco sangat baik kepada kami para peri rumah. Ia bahkan ingin memerdekakan kami, namun kami peri rumah menolak. Kami senang melayani Master Draco." Matanya menunjukkan kesungguhan.

Hermone seolah tidak percaya dengan apa yang telah didengarnya. "Malfoy? Baik kepada peri rumah? Mencoba memerdekakan?"

Mimsy menganggukkan kepalanya dengan antusias. Tampak bahwa ia sangat senang dengan tuannya.

"Ya Miss. Master Draco memang sangat baik." namun tiba-tiba nada suaranya menjadi sedih dan dengan rendah melanjutkan, "sayang ia harus mengalami semua ini."

Hermione membelalakkan matanya. Mimsy tahu sesuatu! Mungkin ia bisa tahu lebih banyak dari sang peri rumah.

"Mimsy, bisakah kau menceritakan padaku apa yang telah terjadi dengan...er...Draco?" Hermione merasa masih ragu untuk memanggil pria itu dengan nama depannya. Memanggil dengan nama depan terasa sangat...akrab. Memang dulu mereka mempunyai hubungan, namun sekarang, ia tidak yakin.

"Maaf, Miss. Mimsy tidak tahu secara detail. Dan Master Draco juga tidak mengizinkan Mimsy untuk memberitahu Miss."

Hermione merasa dirinya frustrasi. _Sial, sial, SIAL!_

"Miss, ada yang Miss inginkan? Mungkin sarapan?"

Yang ditanya hanya menghela napas. _Ya mungkin sarapan merupakan ide bagus._

"Ya baiklah, Mimsy. Aku minta tolong untuk sediakan sarapan saja, oh, dan satu pertanyaan lagi. Bolehkah aku keluar dari kamar ini?"

"Maaf Miss, tapi Master Draco tidak mengizinkannya. Master Draco sudah memasang segala proteksi di kamar ini agar Miss tidak bisa berkelana keluar."

_Sialan kau, Draco Malfoy!_

Hermione merasakan bahunya terkulai lemas mendengar jawaban yang mengecawakan itu. Oke, ia menyerah, untuk sekarang.

"Itu saja, Miss?" Mimsy masih menunggunya.

"Ya, itu saja."

Sang peri rumah itu pun menghilang dengan suara 'POP'.

Hermione menghempaskan tubuhnya ke tempat tidur.

_Draco Malfoy sialan! Pergi kemana kau? Kabur begitu saja setelah semalam, dan tidak mengizinkanku untuk setidaknya keluar dari kamar ini? Dasar brengsek!_

_

* * *

_

Sudah seminggu sejak Draco 'menculik' Hermione. Sudah seminggu juga, Hermione tidak melihat Draco. Terakhir kali pertemuan mereka, ketika konfrontasi di kamar yang Hermione tempati sekarang ini. Semenjak itu, ia tidak pernah lagi melihat Draco. Setiap hari, ia bertanya kepada Mimsy sang peri rumah tentang keberadaan Draco, makhluk itu hanya menjawab, "Maaf, tapi Mimsy tidak tahu, Miss." atau "Mimsy tidak tahu kemana Master Draco pergi, Miss." Selalu tidak tahu. Setiap mendengar jawaban itu, Hermione hanya bisa menghela napas.

Ketika Hermione sedang merenung karena kebosanan, muncul Mimsy dengan suara 'POP'. Hermione terlonjak dari lamunannya.

"Mimsy bawakan makan malam, Miss."

Hermione tersenyum kepadanya, "Terima kasih, Mimsy. Aku ingin bertanya, apakah Draco sudah kembali?"

Mimsy menggelengkan kepalanya. "Belum, Miss. Namun, tadi burung hantu Master Draco datang mengirimkan surat ini, untuk diberikan kepada anda, Miss."

_Surat?_

"Silahkan, Miss." Mimsy menjulurkan tangannya yang memegang surat dari Draco, menunggu Hermione untuk mengambil surat itu.

Dengan ragu, Hermione mengambil surat itu.

"Jika ada hal lain yang Miss Hermione inginkan, panggil saja Mimsy."

Kemudian, dengan petikan jari sang peri rumah, ia menghilang dari pandangan.

Dengan segera Hermione membuka surat di tangannya. Ia hanya melihat secarik perkamen kosong.

_Lelucon apalagi ini?_

Namun tiba-tiba perkamen itu bercahaya sekilas, dan perlahan-lahan terlihat kata-kata muncul di atas perkamen itu.

_**' Granger,**_

_**aku tahu kau pasti mencari tahu kemana aku pergi. Dan pastinya kau sedang tersungut-sungut di kamarmu, dan mengutukku karena kau tidak kuizinkan keluar dari kamar itu. Well, tindakanku itu semuanya beralasan. Tentu aku tidak akan memberitahu seluruh alasanku sekarang. Nanti jika waktunya tiba...'**_

Hermione hanya memutar bola matanya.

_**'...Aku tahu kau pasti sedang memutar bola matamu karena kesal.'**_

_Sial, pria itu masih bisa membaca dirinya terlalu baik._

_**'..Kurasa kau akan senang jika aku memberitahumu bahwa kita akan pergi dari tempat itu. Tidak aman. Kuharap kau siap untuk pergi tengah malam ini. Kemasi semua barangmu. Mintalah pada Mimsy barang yang kau perlukan. Jangan khawatir, aku sudah mempersiapkan ramuan, atau buku yang mungkin akan diperlukan nanti. Persiapkan dirimu baik-baik, Granger.**_

_**-Malfoy.**_

_**P.S : Aku memanipulasi perkamen ini agar hanya kau yang bisa melihat isinya. Jenius bukan? '**_

"Huh, dasar arogan." Hermione mencibir. Memang idenya jenius, tapi tentu saja ia tidak akan mengakui hal itu. Egonya terlalu besar.

Hmmm, ramuan...dan buku? Buku masih masuk akal, tapi ramuan? Untuk apa mereka perlu membawa _ramuan? _

_Sebenarnya apa maksud Malfoy?_

Hermione memutar otaknya berusaha mendapatkan jawaban. Merasa tidak akan mendapatkannya, ia memutuskan untuk menanyakan saja secara langsung hal itu kepada Malfoy nanti.

Ia kemudian memanggil Mimsy.

Sang peri rumah segera muncul di hadapannya.

"Ada apa, Miss?" mata bulatnya menatap Hermione.

"Erm, Mimsy. Jam berapakah sekarang?"

"Sekarang jam delapan malam, Miss."

_Hem, ada waktu empat jam untuk bersiap-siap._

"Oh oke, terima kasih Mimsy. Kurasa aku akan memanggilmu lagi nanti seusai aku mandi. Maafkan aku jika telah merepotkanmu."

"TIDAK! Tentu tidak, Miss. Mimsy senang membantu Miss Hermione. Sudah tugas Mimsy untuk memberikan semua yang Miss inginkan, dan Mimsy senang untuk membantu." ujar sang peri rumah dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Baiklah, Mimsy. Aku ingin mandi dulu. Nanti akan kupanggil ketika aku memerlukan bantuan." Hermione tersenyum kepadanya. Mimsy menganggukkan kepalanya, dan menghilang dari ruangan.

* * *

Seusai mandi, Hermione segera memakai pakaiannya yang telah disiapkan oleh Mimsy, sang peri rumah.

_Seriously, kenapa pakaian yang dipilihkan oleh oleh Mimsy selalu dress yang feminin, dan berenda?_

Sesungguhnya, Hermione merasa lebih nyaman hanya dengan t-shirt dan jeans, tetapi apa boleh buat. Lagipula Mimsy sudah menyiapkan segalanya untuknya.

Merasa lebih segar, dan well...wangi, Hermione bergegas mengemasi barang-barangnya dalam waktu singkat. Tentu saja singkat, barang miliknya yang ia bawa, hanya baju dan pakaian dalam yang dipakainya pertama kali ke rumah ini. Baju-baju yang ia pakai selama ini merupakan pinjaman dari Draco.

' ..._**Mintalah pada Mimsy barang yang kau perlukan.. '**_

_Oke, mungkin tak ada salahnya ku coba._

"Mimsy."

'POP'

"Ya miss?" Mimsy menjawab panggilan sang gadis.

"Bisakah kau memberiku... beberapa baju, celana dan erm...pakaian dalam?" pipinya memerah karena malu.

_Demi Merlin! Kenapa aku mesti malu? Meskipun peri rumah, Mimsy kan juga perempuan!_

Ketika Mimsy bersiap pergi untuk mengambil barang yang diinginkan oleh Hermione, ia dicegah oleh gadis itu.

"Oh! Dan juga, bisakah kau memberiku essence Dittany, dan obat-obatan lainnya?"

Mimsy meresponnya dengan mengangguk.

"Excellent! Satu hal lagi, bisakah kau memasukkannya ke dalam tas kecil yang sudah diberi mantra Peluas Tidak Terdeteksi?"

"Tentu, Miss. Mimsy bisa melakukannya."

"Terima kasih banyak, Mimsy."

Kemudian peri rumah itu pun langsung menghilang untuk melaksanakan tugasnya. Merasa tidak memiliki hal untuk dikerjakan, Hermione merenung.

_Draco, dimana dia? Sudah seminggu lebih aku tak melihatnya. Sebenarnya apa saja yang dilakukannya? Mengapa aku tiba-tiba diculik olehnya?_

Hermione tak habis pikir, untuk apa Draco Malfoy secara misterius tiba-tiba menghilang dari kehidupannya, kemudian ia kembali secara tiba-tiba di hadapannya dan menculik dirinya.

"Miss?"

Kehadiran Mimsy sontak membuat renungan Hermione buyar.

"Miss, ini barang-barang yang Miss inginkan. Semuanya sudah Mimsy masukkan kedalam tas kecil ini. Master Draco sudah menyiapkannya. Master Draco berkata pada Mimsy bahwa ia sudah merasa Miss akan membutuhkan tas yang diberi mantra itu." jelas Mimsy secara panjang lebar, tanpa henti, membuatnya kehabisan napas pada saat ia mencapai akhir dari kalimatnya.

_Great, lagi-lagi Draco bisa menebakku._ Hermione menggerutu dalam hati.

Tiba-tiba, pintu kamar Hermione terbuka, dan tepat di ambang pintu, berdirilah Draco Malfoy. Postur tubuhnya tegap, dengan tangan terlipat di dadanya, serta ekspresi yang terkesan arogan terpampang jelas di wajahnya.

Tatapan matanya tertuju pada Hermione, yang juga sedang menatapnya dengan ekspresi yang...sulit ditebak. Tidak tahan dengan intensitas mata coklat itu, ia mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada sang peri rumah.

"Mimsy, kau boleh pergi." ujarnya.

Mimsy sang peri rumah menundukkan kepalanya tanda hormat, dan segera menghilang.

"Siap untuk pergi dari sini?" Draco kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada Hermione.

Hermione mendengus, "Memangnya aku punya pilihan?"

Namun Draco mengabaikannya. "Kau sudah membawa barang yang kau butuhkan?"

Menggertakkan gigi, sang gadis menjawab, "Ya, sudah semuanya. Bisakah kau memberitahuku kemana kita akan pergi, _Yang Mulia_?"

"Tidak perlu sarkastis." Draco menjawabnya dengan tenang.

Sikap tenangnya membuat kesabaran Hermione makin menipis. _Bagaimana mungkin ia masih bisa tenang seperti itu?_

"Katakan kepadaku, Malfoy. Aku perlu tahu."

"Yah, kau memang selalu perlu tahu segalanya kan?" ia mencemooh.

Hermione bisa merasakan kemarahannya sudah sampai di ubun-ubun kepalanya.

"Namun untuk memuaskan rasa keingintahuan-mu yang tidak ada habisnya itu, kita akan pergi ke Zabini Manor."

_Blaise Zabini?_

"Untuk apa?" Hermione tidak bisa menghentikan pertanyaan yang meluncur dari mulutnya itu.

"Kau tidak perlu tahu banyak, Granger." jawabnya dingin.

"Kau masih berhutang penjelasan padaku, Malfoy."

"Tenang saja, aku masih ingat itu, _Putri._" Draco menyeringai.

"Kau siap untuk pergi?" Draco bertanya.

"Terserah." jawab sang gadis singkat.

Mata abu-abu sang pria menyipit, menunjukkan bahwa ia marah. Namun dalam sekejap, ia kembali memasang tampang indifference-nya kembali. Menyembunyikan segala perasaan yang berkecamuk di dadanya.

"Pegang tanganku, kita akan Apparate berdampingan."

Mata coklat sang gadis bertemu dengan mata abu-abu sang pria, menyiratkan tanda tak percaya.

"Kukira kau memasang banyak mantra proteksi disini, termasuk anti Apparition?"

Draco memutar bola matanya, "Tentu saja aku sudah menurunkan proteksinya, Granger."

Pipi Hermione bersemu merah, merasa malu karena telah melontarkan pertanyaan yang bodoh.

_Tentu saja ia bisa menurunkan proteksi dan Apparate, karena dialah tuan rumah ini. Bodohnya aku!_

"Come on, Granger! Waktu kita tidak banyak." ujar Draco dengan nada tajam. Hermione dapat merasakan bahwa pria itu sedkit tergesa-gesa untuk pergi dari rumah ini. Ia masih mengulurkan tangan kanannya, menunggu Hermione untuk menggenggamnya. Tangan kirinya memegang tas kecil milik Hermione.

Namun, Hermione ragu-ragu untuk menyentuh tangannya. _Apakah bisa aku mempercayainya?_

Draco mulai merasa tidak sabar. Demi Merlin, waktu mereka tidak banyak! Mengapa Granger tidak langsung saja menyambut uluran tangannya?

"Hermione, jangan banyak berpikir! Pegang tanganku!" Draco melepaskan topeng dinginnya. Wajahnya terlihat sangat panik sekarang.

Secara tergesa-gesa, Hermione menggenggam tangan Draco. Dan dengan sekejap, mereka menghilang disertai suara yang keras seperti petir menggelegar.

* * *

Hermione merasa bahwa kakinya telah menginjakkan tanah dengan selamat.

Ia mulai memperhatikan lingkungan sekelilingnya. Di depannya, berdiri sebuah rumah, atau mungkin lebih tepat disebut istana.

"Draco, apakah ini..."

Namun, Hermione tidak sempat menyelesaikan pertanyaannya, karena Draco memotong pertanyaannya, dan kemudian ia balik bertanya.

"Aku tadi sudah bilang kan tujuan kita?"

Hermione mengangguk.

"Berarti kau sudah bisa tahu pasti dimana kita sekarang ini."

"Zabini Manor." Hermione menjawab pelan.

"Yeah, Zabini Manor."

* * *

**A/N** : Maaf ya kalo kependekan. Dan maaf kalo chapter ini kurang memuaskan karena mungkin terlalu bertele-tele, dsb. :( (Excuse for any typos, 'kay?)  
Anyway guys, please lend me your thought about this chapter via **review**. Kalo pada review, kan jadi termotivasi buat ngelanjutin cerita ini, dan chapternya bisa lebih panjang lagi... :D

Okeoke? hehehe..

Oya readers check out my profile. Disitu ada poll tentang gimana nih enaknya, aku update cerita ini. Jangan lupa ikut vote yaa... Karena nasib cerita ini bergantung pada kalian semua. ;)


	4. Revelation

Disclaimer : Harry Potter series is not mine.

* * *

**- The Wildest Thing -**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

.

Angin berhembus kencang, ditambah dengan fakta bahwa pada saat itu adalah tengah malam, tentu saja udara terasa sangat dingin dan menusuk tubuh.

Hermione merasakan badannya mulai tak kuat dengan suhu udara di luar.

"Dra-Malf-Draco," sang gadis merasa bingung bagaimana sebaiknya ia memanggil pemuda itu, namun memutuskan untuk memanggil dengan nama depannya. Siapa tahu, mungkin dia akan bersikap lebih terbuka kepadanya? "sampai kapan kita mau berdiri disini terus?" ia melanjutkan pertanyaannya.

Hermione menebarkan pandangan ke sekeliling. _Manor itu terlihat tidak terawat sama sekali._

"Hey, Draco. Kau yakin ini tempat tujuan kita? Kurasa tidak ada orang di Manor itu. Keadaannya saja terlihat memprihatinkan."

Namun sang Malfoy muda tetap terdiam tidak menjawab. Kemudian dengan perlahan, ia mengambil sebuah pisau dari kantong jubahnya.

Mata coklat Hermione membelalak melihat benda itu.

"Draco, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" ia bertanya terbata-bata.

Jujur, Draco membuatnya takut sekarang.

Lagi-lagi, yang ditanya tidak menjawab, melainkan langung menunjukkan apa yang akan dilakukannya. Ia menyayat telapak tangannya. Kemudian, dengan darah yang mengalir dari tangannya, ia berjalan mendekati gerbang Manor di depan mereka. Dengan tenang, ia meneteskan darahnya ke tanah, di depan gerbang. Hermione menatapnya ngeri.

"Seriously Draco, apa yang kau lakukan?"

Hermione bergerak mendekatinya, namun ia bertemu dengan semacam penahan, yang mencegahnya mendekati Draco.

"_Sanguine revelata._" Draco berkata dengan pelan, sangat pelan sehingga Hermione nyaris tidak bisa mendengarnya.

Tiba-tiba, darah Draco di tanah, yang telah menetes dari tangannya, seolah terhisap ke dalam Manor itu melalui gerbang.

Gerbang itu pun kemudian terbuka, dan terlihatlah Zabini Manor yang sesungguhnya. Meskipun terasa sedikit aura mencekam, seperti Malfoy Manor, namun tidak dapat dipungkiri bahwa Manor ini indah dan sangat megah.

Tanpa banyak bicara, Draco mengangkat telapak tangannya yang berdarah, dan mengucapkan mantra penyembuh untuk menyembuhkan lukanya. Dalam sekejap, luka itu hilang tanpa bekas.

"Ayo kita masuk, Granger." ujarnya kepada Hermione.

Hermione yang masih merasa kaget dengan apa yang dilihatnya, hanya menurut mengikuti Draco. Tak kuasa lagi menahan pertanyaan yang membakar di benaknya, ia pun bertanya.

"Draco, apa yang kau lakukan tadi itu? Apa maksudnya?"

"Untuk memasuki rumah ini, diperlukan darah sebagai izin masuk. Namun bukan hanya darah saja, orang yang ingin memasuki rumah ini juga harus tahu apa yang harus diucapkan jika ingin membuka gerbang itu. Yah, semacam kata sandi. Sesungguhnya, hanya aku dan Blaise saja yang tahu soal ini. Dan sekarang kau." ia mengalihkan pandangannya, "yah, kurasa tak apa jika kau tahu."

Mereka berdua berjalan dalam keheningan.

_Astaga, mengapa rasanya pintu depan rumah ini jauh sekali? _Hermione menggerutu dalam hati.

Hanya dalam waktu tiga menit (meskipun Hermione merasa lebih lama dari itu), mereka berdua sampai di depan pintu rumah Blaise Zabini. Hanya dengan sekali ketukan dari Draco, seorang peri rumah membukakan pintu.

Draco menatap makhluk itu, "Bawa kami ke tempat Tuanmu."

Peri rumah itu mengangguk dan membimbing Draco serta Hermione ke tempat Tuan-nya.

"Master Blaise ada di ruangan ini, Tuan Draco." peri rumah itu berkata ketika mereka sampai di depan sebuah ruangan.

Makhluk itu kemudian mengetuk pintu dengan jari-jarinya yang kurus.

"Siapa itu?" terdengar suara dari dalam.

"Master Blaise, Tuan Draco datang mengunjungi Master." sahut sang peri rumah.

Tak lama kemudian, terdengar suara kunci yang dibuka, dan terlihat kenop pintu diputar. Ketika pintu telah terbuka, terlihat Blaise Zabini berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Well well," ia memulai, "Draco, rupanya kau membawa seseorang." ia menyeringai.

"Tidak usah pura-pura bodoh, Blaise. Tutup mulutmu atau kubunuh kau." Draco menjawab dengan marah.

Blaise terlihat terkejut. "Whoa tenang, mate. Santai saja."

Kemudian ia menatap Hermione yang meskipun berada di samping Draco, terlihat sekali ia menjaga jarak dari pemuda itu.

"Syukurlah ia bisa sampai ke tanganmu dengan selamat." katanya setelah selesai menginspeksi sang gadis.

"Yeah well, kurasa aku berhutang padamu tentang itu, Blaise."

Hermione hanya memerhatikan dua lelaki itu berbicara. Ia sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang dibicarakan mereka berdua.

"Hey, apakah dia sudah tahu soal 'itu' Draco?" Blaise bertanya kepada temannya. Dagunya menunjukkan ke arah Hermione.

"Belum saatnya." lelaki berambut pirang itu menjawab dengan singkat.

Hermione tersentak dengan pernyataan itu. "Hei! Apa maksud kalian berdua? Draco, beritahu aku semuanya sekarang!" ia menuntut.

Badan Draco seketika terlihat kaku. Sorotan matanya yang tajam tertuju pada mata coklat Hermione. Mau tidak mau, Hermione merasa gugup dipandang seperti itu. Sungguh, Draco selalu bisa membuatnya tak berkutik hanya dengan tatapan mata abu-abunya itu.

Draco hanya diam tidak menjawab.

"Blaise, bisakah kau tunjukkan kamar agar _Putri_ _ku_ ini bisa beristirahat?" Draco mengalihkan pandangannya dari Hermione dan melontarkan pertanyaan pada Blaise.

Blaise terlihat bingung dengan perubahan arah pembicaraan. "Erm, tentu. Cress akan menunjukkan kamar untuk Granger."

Hermione menatapnya tak percaya. "Draco Malfoy, jelaskan padaku sekarang juga ap-"

Omongan Hermione terhenti, karena tiba-tiba ia merasa mengantuk. Sangat mengantuk, dan tak sanggup untuk membuka matanya agar tetap terjaga.

Draco berada di belakang sang gadis, dan dalam hitungan detik, Hermione pun tanpa sengaja menjatuhkan dirinya kepada Draco yang berada di belakangnya. Draco menangkap tubuh Hermione dengan mudah, dan mengangkatnya.

"Kau beri dia mantra tidur?" Blaise bertanya kepada sahabatnya.

"Ya. Sekarang bisakah kau beri tahu aku dimana kamar yang bisa kami pakai?"

Blaise memanggil salah satu peri rumahnya, Cress, dan menyuruh peri rumah itu membimbing Draco ke kamar yang kosong untuk beristirahat. Ketika Draco, dengan Hermione yang tertidur di pelukannya, bersiap untuk pergi dari ruang kerja Blaise langkahnya terhenti karena pernyataan yang diungkapkan sang pemilik rumah.

"Draco, kurasa dia berhak untuk tahu. Apalagi kau akan membutuhkan pertolongannya."

Tanpa membalikkan badan, Draco menjawab sahabatnya yang sudah ia anggap sebagai saudara sendiri. "Belum saatnya, Blaise. Belum."

Blaise hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. "Lebih cepat akan lebih baik, Drake."

"Kita akan membicarakannya besok pagi. Aku terlalu lelah sekarang."

Lagi-lagi, Blaise hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya melihat Draco berjalan keluar, menjauhi ruangannya.

..

* * *

..

Sinar matahari menembus ruangan melalui jendela. Hermione membuka matanya, dan kemudian menyipitkan matanya, tak kuat melihat sinar matahari yang amat terang.

Tiba-tiba, Blaise Zabini membuka pintu kamarnya tanpa aba-aba. Penghuni kamar itu terkejut, dan secara refleks menarik selimut untuk menyembunyikan dirinya.

Blaise hanya memutar bola matanya melihat reaksi gadis mantan Gryffindor itu.

"Oh please, Granger. Jangan bertingkah kekanakan seperti itu."

Hermione menatapnya dengan ekspresi masam. "Apa maumu, Zabini? Tidak sopan sekali kau, langsung masuk kesini tanpa mengetuk pintu dulu. Dimana tata krama mu?" Hermione mencibir.

"Ini rumahku, Granger. Aku berhak melakukan apa saja."

Hermione hanya mendengus. Namun Blaise tidak menghiraukannya.

"Kau…ikut denganku sekarang juga." Blaise melipat tangannya di dada.

"APA? Kemana?"

"Untuk memenuhi rasa penasaranmu, sebaiknya kau ikut saja."

Dengan enggan dan sambil mengutuk pria berkulit gelap itu, Hermione bangkit dari tempat tidurnya.

Blaise melihatnya dengan pandangan jijik. "Merlin, Granger. Benahi dulu dirimu! Menjijikan sekali, ada bekas air liur di pinggir bibirmu." ia bergidik.

Sontak Hermione menutupi mulutnya dengan punggung tangannya. Mengutuk sang pemilik rumah sekali lagi, ia berjalan menuju kamar mandi untuk membenahi dirinya.

"Aku menunggumu diluar, Granger. Dan kuharap kau lakukan urusanmu dengan cepat." Blaise berteriak sambil berjalan meninggalkan ruangan.

Di dalam kamar mandi, Hermione mencuci mukanya di wastafel. Kemudian, ia melihat bayangan dirinya di cermin yang ada di depannya. _Mengapa aku menjadi seperti boneka mereka? _pikirnya dalam hati.

"Granger, cepatlah sedikit!" terdengar suara teriakan Blaise dari luar ruangan.

Secepat mungkin Hermione membersihkan dirinya agar terlihat lebih rapi. Tak berapa lama kemudian, ia keluar dari kamarnya dan mendapati Blaise sedang menyandarkan dirinya di tembok. Melihat Hermione keluar dari kamarnya, lelaki itu hanya melihatnya sekilas dan menyuruh gadis itu untuk berjalan mengikutinya. Sebenarnya, ia tak mau mengikuti apa kata pria itu, namun karena rasa penasarannya yang amat besar, mau tak mau ia berjalan di belakang Blaise, mengikuti pria itu.

..

* * *

..

"Blaise?" sahut Draco yang berdiri di depan ruang kerja Blaise, memanggil temannya itu.

Tidak terdengar jawaban. Draco menaikkan alisnya, merasa bingung. Ketika ia akan memasuki ruangan kerja Blaise, tiba-tiba pintu tersebut terbuka. Terlihat bahwa sang pemilik rumah lah yang telah membuka pintu.

"Oh, Draco!" Blaise menyapa pria berambut pirang di depannya itu.

Draco memasuki ruangan Blaise, dan Blaise pun mengikutinya.

"Draco, kita butuh bicara serius." Blaise memulai pembicaraan.

Tidak mendapat respon dari sahabatnya, ia kembali melanjutkan.

"Seriously Draco, kapan kau akan memberitahu Granger soal keadaanmu ini?"

"Entahlah, Blaise. Aku masih belum yakin."

Blaise menghela nafas. "Lebih cepat, akan lebih baik. Kau membutuhkan bantuannya untuk melepaskan kutukan itu darimu secepatnya."

"Damn it, Blaise! Aku tahu itu dengan sangat jelas. Namun, coba beritahu aku. Bagaimana aku bisa menjelaskan padanya semua hal gila ini? Hem, mari kita coba. 'Hermione, maafkan aku, tapi sesungguhnya selama aku menghilang aku sedang dikejar-kejar oleh ayahku yang gila dan pamanku yang psikopat. Dan tahukah kau? Aku diberi semacam kutukan oleh Lucius, yang selain bisa membahayakan diriku, tetapi juga bisa membahayakan dirimu jika aku terus berada di dekatmu. Meskipun menemuimu sangat beresiko, bisakah kau membantuku menghilangkan kutukan ini?' Hahaha, entah menurutmu, tapi kurasa itu terdengar aneh." Draco tertawa hambar.

"Lagipula," lanjutnya, "aku sudah mengurungkan niatku untuk meminta bantuan. Biar saja diriku ini mati. Aku tak peduli. Besok, aku akan kembalikan Granger ke rumahnya, dan menghapus memorinya tentang kejadian ini."

"Apa kau bercanda, Draco Malfoy?" tiba-tiba terdengar suara Hermione.

Sontak Draco langsung menebarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru ruangan, mencari sumber suara itu.

"Apa maksud semua ini, Blaise?" Draco menggeram marah.

Blaise hanya mengangkat bahunya. Kemudian, keluarlah Hermione dari bawah kolong meja kerja Blaise. Dengan cekatan, Draco mengeluarkan tongkat sihirnya dan mendekatkannya pada leher Blaise.

"Kau! Berani-beraninya kau…"

Namun Blaise tidak melakukan perlawanan. Ia menghadapi kemarahan Draco dengan tenang.

"Kupikir itu adalah jalan termudah untuk memberitahu Granger. Seperti yang kubilang, dia berhak untuk tahu."

"Draco, turunkan tongkatmu." ujar Hermione, menghampiri Draco.

Ketika Draco masih mengarahkan tongkatnya kepada Blaise, Hermione berkata dengan tegas.

"Turunkan dan simpan tongkatmu sekarang, Draco."

Perlahan-lahan, ia menurunkan tongkatnya. Pandangan matanya kebawah, menatap lantai.

"Apa saja yang kau dengar, Granger?" tanyanya pelan.

"Semuanya."

Draco terdiam, begitu juga Hermione. Blaise, anehnya hanya memperhatikan percakapan yang sedang terjadi, tidak mau ikut campur. Merasa bahwa dirinya mengganggu, ia memutuskan untuk pergi.

"Erm, baiklah. Kurasa aku…akan keluar dulu. Yeah. Kalian, um, selesaikan masalah kalian." Blaise berkata dengan kikuk, menjadi orang pertama yang memecah keheningan.

Lelaki itu bergegas keluar ruangan, meninggalkan Draco dan Hermione di dalamnya.

"Draco.."

"Apa?" jawabnya ketus.

"Ceritakan padaku dengan detail apa yang sebenarnya terjadi."

"Untuk apa, Granger?" ia mendengus.

"A-aku ingin mem-"

"Membantuku?" pria itu memotongnya. "Huh, untuk apa, Granger? Biar saja aku mati. Aku sudah muak dengan kehidupan ini. Lagipula, aku juga ingin mati."

"Cih, omong kosong! Buktinya, mengapa kau menculikku? Pasti seperti yang kau bilang tadi, kau menginginkan bantuanku!"

"Lupakan itu, oke? Kalau kau mendengar semua yang kubicarakan tadi, tentu kau akan mendengar bahwa aku telah mengurungkan niatku untuk meminta bantuanmu melepaskanku dari kutukan ini. Aku lebih memilih mati, daripada hidup diburu terus seperti ini. Toh tidak ada yang akan sedih dengan kematianku."

PLAK!

Draco memegang pipinya yang terasa sakit karena tamparan Hermione.

Sang lelaki menatap tajam sang gadis. Namun sang gadis tidak merasa takut dengan pandangan bengis lelaki itu.

"Bodoh! Kau bodoh Draco!"

Sebelum Draco bisa memprotes, Hermione menghempaskan tubuhnya, memeluk tubuh Draco.

Terkejut karena tindakan Hermione, Draco kehilangan keseimbangan dan dalam sekejap, mereka terjatuh ke lantai, dengan posisi Draco berada di bawah Hermione. Meski jatuh, Hermione tidak melepaskan pelukannya dari Draco. Malah, ia semakin mempererat pelukannya.

"Lepaskan aku, Granger."

Draco melihat bahu gadis itu sedikit bergetar. _Oh shit, apakah dia menangis? _tanyanya dalam hati.

Terdengar suara tangis yang terisak-isak. Draco mengerang dalam hati. Oh Merlin, mengapa dia bisa di posisi seperti ini? Sungguh ia tak bisa menghadapi perempuan yang menangis seperti ini.

"Kau egois, Draco." terdengar suara Hermione yang sedikit teredam, karena posisi wajahnya yang menempel di dada Draco.

Secara diam-diam, Draco merasa senang dengan posisi ini. Membuatnya rindu akan masa lalu. Saat dimana ia dan Hermione sering berpelukan, kepalanya yang menyandar di dadanya, sedangkan Draco akan menaruh dagunya di atas kepala Hermione. Tanpa ia sadari, Hermione juga merasakan hal yang sama.

"Kau bodoh." lanjutnya lagi. "Tentu saja ada yang akan sedih jika kau tiada, merasa kehilangan dirimu. Pasti Zabini akan merasakan hal itu. Kalian kan sudah seperti saudara. Dan…dan…aku…"

Draco merasa jantungnya berdebar semakin cepat. Ia menunggu Hermione menyelesaikan kata-katanya. Ia tak ingin banyak berharap, namun sulit. Ia menunggu, jantungnya berdebar semakin cepat lagi.

Hermione menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Kemudian ia melepaskan pelukannya dan memutuskan untuk mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap mata kelabu Draco. Ia ingin Draco mengerti kalau apa yang akan ia ucapkan ini tidak main-main.

Hermione menelan ludah. "Aku tentu akan merasa sangat kehilangan dirimu, Draco. Aku masih sayang padamu, aku masih peduli denganmu. Meskipun _waktu itu_ mereka bilang kau sudah tiada, namun hati kecilku terus berharap bahwa kau masih hidup, kau akan kembali. Tetapi kau tidak kunjung kembali, membuatku putus harapan."

"Apa maksudmu?"

Hermione kembali melanjutkan ceritanya. "Setelah itu, aku mulai menerima kenyataan bahwa kau telah tiada. Juga mulai mencoba untuk melangkah ke depan melanjutkan hidupku. Tapi tiba-tiba saja kau menculikku, dan menampakkan dirimu di hadapanku, setelah satu setengah tahun lamanya. Di satu sisi, aku merasa sangat senang mengetahui kau masih hidup, tetapi di sisi lain, aku juga meragukanmu. Maksudku, come on! Pasti ada suatu tujuan yang ingin kau capai, sehingga akhirnya kau kembali dan menculikku seperti ini, namun tidak membiarkanku untuk mengetahui apapun. Dan sekarang kau tiba-tiba bilang kalau kau telah dikutuk? Sebenarnya apa tujuanmu, Draco? Kau kembali ke hadapanku untuk menyakitiku lagi? Karena kuakui, kehilanganmu sudah sangat menyiksaku, dan sekarang melihatmu kemudian kehilanganmu lagi, kupikir aku takkan sanggup.

"Aku masih mencintaimu, Draco. Masih _sangat_ mencintaimu. Waktu tidak bisa menghapus perasaanku itu. Jadi jangan berani-beraninya kau berkata bahwa tidak ada yang akan merasa kehilanganmu jika kau mati. Aku masih peduli padamu."

Kemudian ia menundukkan kepalanya, memutus kontak mata dengan Draco. Pria itu terdiam, tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Tenggorokannya terasa tercekat. _Hermione, masih peduli padaku? Masih mencintaiku? _Memang, menurutnya hal itu sangat gila, absurd, karena ia sudah melakukan kesalahan sangat besar satu setengah tahun yang lalu, yaitu meninggalkan gadis itu karena takut akan membahayakannya. Pada saat itu, terpikir olehnya bahwa tindakannya merupakan keputusan yang tepat. Namun ia tidak menyadari bahwa kepergiannya itu juga menimbulkan rasa sakit dan kepedihan yang mendalam karena ditinggalkan oleh orang yang dicintai. Jadi setelah semua itu, bagaimana mungkin Hermione masih bisa mencintai dirinya yang menyedihkan ini?

"Kau serius, Putri?" Mata abu-abu Draco menatap gadis di depannya, yang menghindari tatapan matanya.

Draco mulai bangkit dari posisi terbaringnya di lantai. Ia mengangkat tubuhnya dari lantai, dan menopang badan dengan sikunya, sehingga ia terlihat seperti setengah terduduk.

Hermione mengangkat kepalanya, sorot mata coklatnya yang membara menatap Draco lekat-lekat. "Kau kira aku bercanda? Untuk apa? Konyol seka-"

Namun sebelum ia dapat meneruskan kalimatnya, Draco memotongnya dengan menutup mulut sang gadis dengan miliknya sendiri. Draco mencium mulut Hermione dengan penuh gairah, seolah-olah Hermione merupakan santapan terakhirnya. Semua perasaan yang dipendam, ia curahkan semua dalam ciuman itu. Hermione membelalakkan matanya, terkejut. Namun perasaan terkejut itu segera hilang. Secara inisiatif, Hermione melingkarkan lengannya di leher Draco. Dan secara otomatis, Draco melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Hermione. Sang gadis pun merespon kecupan Draco dengan gairah yang sama. Seperti sang lelaki, gadis itu juga menuangkan semua perasaannya dalam satu ciuman itu. Draco menggigit bibir bawah Hermione, membuatnya membuka mulutnya. Mengambil kesempatan, dengan segera Draco meyelipkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Hermione. Ia menelusuri mulut sang gadis. Dengan malu-malu, Hermione mengikuti tindakan Draco. Lidahnya menelusuri mulut lelaki itu, dengan perlahan, tidak seperti Draco yang agresif. Mereka terus berciuman, namun ketika suplai udara masing-masing terasa akan habis, secara tiba-tiba mereka melepaskan diri. Keduanya terengah-engah karena kehabisan nafas.

Hermione melepaskan tangannya dari leher Draco, begitu juga dengan Draco yang melepaskan pegangannya pada pinggang Hermione.

Draco menyandarkan keningnya di bahu Hermione. "Maafkan aku." ia berkata pelan.

Setelah mengatur nafasnya, Hermione merespon dengan suara yang sedikit bergetar. "Bi-bisakah kau…menceritakan padaku apa saja yang telah terjadi? Mengapa…kau menghilang begitu saja?"

Pria itu mengangkat kepalanya, kemudian menatap wajah wanita di hadapannya. Wajahnya yang cantik, dengan semburat merah menghiasi pipinya, dan bibir yang sedikit bengkak karena ciumannya yang agresif. Lalu, ia menatap matanya. Mata coklatnya yang indah.

Gadis itu menatapnya dengan pandangan bingung. Draco memejamkan matanya dan menghembuskan nafas panjang.

"Baiklah Granger, aku akan menceritakan hal ini padamu."

"Tapi?"

"Tetapi tolong, kau harus mendengarkannya dulu sampai selesai baru kau bisa mengajukan pertanyaan padaku. Kau mengerti?"

Hermione menganggukkan kepalanya tanda mengerti.

"Ehm, Granger?"

"Ya, ada apa?"

"Mungkin akan lebih baik jika kau turun dari pangkuanku."

Hermione terdiam, kemudian merasa pipinya memerah. Ia baru menyadari kalau ia masih duduk di pangkauan Draco daritadi.

"Oh oke, bodohnya aku." Dengan wajah merah padam, Hermione bergegas mejauhkan dirinya dari Draco. Namun tiba-tiba Draco memegang pergelangan tangannya.

Wajahnya menunjukkan senyuman yang menawan. Senyum yang sudah lama tak dilihat oleh Hermione. Dan matanya menyiratkan pandangan jenaka. Pertanda bahwa lelaki itu akan meledeknya, membuatnya malu.

Kemudian terdengar suara tawa Draco. "Merlin, Granger. Pipimu merah sekali, seperti kepiting rebus."

Ia kembali tergelak melihat Hermione yang cemberut dengan pipinya yang semakin memerah karena malu dan juga marah. Hermione berusaha berontak dari genggaman Draco. Namun apa daya, lelaki itu jauh lebih kuat dari dirinya. Menyadari bahwa Hermione mulai marah, Draco dengan segera mengentikan tawanya, dan memasang wajah yang serius.

"Aku hanya memintamu turun dari pangkuanku, Granger. Bukan berarti kau harus menjauhiku." sahutnya dengan tenang. Tangannya masih menggenggam pergelangan tangan Hermione.

Dengan suara yang sangat pelan, ia memohon padanya. "Duduklah disampingku, Granger."

Hermione terkesiap. "O-kay."

Draco menyandarkan punggungnya di tembok, Hermione melakukan hal yang sama. Kemudian ia memposisikan dirinya untuk duduk disamping Draco. Meskipun ia berusaha untuk rileks, namun tidak bisa. Postur tubuhnya kaku, dan ia berusaha agar bahunya tidak menyentuh bahu Draco. Ia masih waspada dengan pria itu. Selama ia belum mengetahui tujuannya, tidak akan pernah Hermione membiarkan dirinya lengah. Menyadari bahwa Hermione masih belum percaya dengannya, ia menggeram.

"Bisakah kau tidak seperti itu?"

"Maksudmu apa? Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan."

"Bisakah kau mempercayaiku? Aku tidak akan menyakitimu, Granger. Lagipula semua tindakanku beralasan."

"Tidak sebelum kau menceritakan padaku _**semuanya SEKARANG."**_

"Oke oke, baiklah. Omong-omong, peraturanku tadi masih berlaku. Dengarkan dulu, baru bertanya."

Hermione menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Jadi…"

Namun pada saat itu juga, datanglah Blaise.

"Hey! Bagaimana, sudah menyelesaikan masalah kalian?" tanyanya, bibirnya membentuk seringai khas yang dimiliki para murid (atau mantan) Slytherin.

"Blaise…" Draco menggeram pelan, sorot matanya menunjukkan sorot mata orang yang siap untuk membunuh.

Blaise menatap mata Draco, dan segera mengerti kalau ia sudah mengganggu.

"Whoa, okay, tenang saja. Aku segera keluar." Dengan secepat kilat, Blaise langsung keluar dari ruangan kerjanya itu meninggalkan Draco dan Hermione sendiri, lagi.

"Oke, sekarang pengganggu sudah pergi. Kau bisa mulai, Draco." gadis itu tersenyum kepada Draco.

"Oke." Draco mempersiapkan dirinya untuk kembali mengingat segala kejadian buruk yang telah dialaminya.

"Jadi begini…"

..

* * *

_._

**Sanguine revelata _(latin)_ : revealed by blood (kata google translate sih gitu ;P)**

**.  
**

_Sorry for the cliffhanger, but it has to be done! Hehehe.. So whatcha' all think, readers? Lend me your thoughts,** REVIEW** please! :)_

_PS: Check out my other stories as well! :)  
_

_._

_.  
_


	5. Draco's Story

Disclaimer : The usual.

* * *

**- The Wildest Thing -**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

.

"_Jadi begini..."_

Draco menarik napas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya. Hermione hanya diam memperhatikan tindakannya, menunggu penjelasan lebih lanjut dari pria itu.

"Kau ingat malam itu? Sebelum aku menghilang?"

Hermione menganggukkan kepalanya, "Mana mungkin aku bisa melupakannya."

"Salah satu malam terbaik dalam hidupku." lanjutnya.

Draco menyunggingkan senyum dan menatap ke tembok di hadapannya. Matanya menerawang jauh seolah terperangkap dalam memori.

"Tentu saja."

Hermione berpura-pura tidak mendengarkan perkataan Draco. "Lalu? Ceritakan padaku, Draco."

"Tentu saja kalian tidak menemukanku di rumahku, karena aku tidak pernah sampai ke rumahku. Seusai pertemuan kita, aku pergi ke Malfoy Manor untuk mengambil...sesuatu. Dengan perasaan bahagia yang kualami saat itu, tidak kusadari akan adanya bahaya yang akan segera datang kepadaku. Aku bahkan tidak menyadari adanya manusia yang mengikutiku sampai ke Manor. Ketika aku sudah menemukan barang yang kucari itu, tiba-tiba terdengar suara Lucius di belakangku, meneriakkan mantra Stupefy. Aku yang terkejut dengan serangan tiba-tiba itu tentu tidak sempat melindungi diri, dan well, tidak sadarkan diri.

"Begitu aku sadar, aku sudah berada di penjara bawah tanah Malfoy Manor. Kakiku dirantai, dan tanganku juga dirantai diatas kepalaku. Kau bisa bayangkan bagaimana tidak berdayanya posisiku saat itu. Untungnya aku masih memiliki tongkatku, kusembunyikan di dalam jubahku dengan Disillusionment charm. Tak lama kemudian, datanglah Rodulphus, sepertinya dikirim oleh Lucius untuk melihat keadaanku. Tanpa pikir panjang, aku langsung berpura-pura belum sadarkan diri. Awalnya kupikir aku aman untuk sementara, namun..."

Tiba-tiba Draco terdiam. "Ada apa?" Hermione bertanya kepadanya.

Pria itu menghela napas. "Ini lebih sulit dari yang kuduga."

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya gadis yang berada di sampingnya.

"Ceritanya akan panjang."

"Tidak apa-apa, kita punya waktu."

"Bagaimana jika...aku menunjukkan memori ku kepadamu? Seingatku Blaise menyimpan Pensieve disini."

Hermione terkejut. "Sungguh tak apa? Kau tak keberatan?"

"Tidak apa, Hermione."

"Kau serius?" Hermione masih merasa tidak yakin.

"Kau ini lucu sekali, mengapa merasa tidak enak begitu? Kan aku yang mengusulkan agar kau melihat memoriku." jawab Draco, tersenyum.

Hermione menatap Draco yang sedang mencari sebuah Pensieve. Ia teringat akan perkataan pemuda itu, bahwa ia mencari sesuatu di Malfoy Manor.

"Draco?"

"Ya?" sahutnya, masih mencari Pensieve.

"Apa yang kau cari di Malfoy Manor?"

Sekilas Hermione dapat melihat bahwa pertanyaan yang dilontarkannya mengejutkan untuk Draco. Ia pasti tidak menyangka Hermione akan menanyakan hal itu.

Mereka terdiam, dengan pertanyaan Hermione yang masih belum terjawab. Namun tiba-tiba Draco mengeluarkan suara, "Aha!"

"Kau menemukan Pensieve-nya?" tanya sang gadis Gryffindor. Oke, ia akan melepaskan Draco dari pertanyaannya tadi, untuk sekarang.

"Ya. Blaise cukup pintar menyembunyikan barang ini."

Draco mengeluarkan tongkatnya, kemudian menempelkannya di pelipisnya. Hermione menyaksikan Draco mengeluarkan memorinya, dalam bentuk seperti benang perak yang tipis dan memasukkannya ke dalam Pensieve.

Sang Slytherin merenung sebentar, nampak memikirkan sesuatu. Namun terlihat bahwa ia memutuskan untuk melupakan hal yang ia pikirkan itu untuk sekarang. _'Ada hal yang lebih penting.'_batinnya.

Tanpa banyak bicara, ia menyingkir dari hadapan Pensieve itu dan mempersilakan sang gadis untuk menyaksikan memori yang terdapat didalamnya.

Hermione menarik napas panjang, dan kemudian membenamkan kepalanya ke dalam Pensieve. Dan ia pun merasakan adanya tarikan dari benda itu, membawanya hanyut ke dalam memori.

_Rodulphus sedang berada di dalam sel Draco, memperhatikan dengan seksama wajah dan gerak-gerik __lelaki itu, yang sedang berpura-pura tak sadarkan diri. Kemudian ia menyeringai, lalu keluar meninggalkan sel Draco. Lelaki berambut pirang itu membuka matanya, merasa telah ditinggalkan oleh pamannya. Namun tak berapa lama kemudian, tampaklah Rodulphus di depan pintu sel Draco, mengunjunginya lagi._

_"Ah, kulihat kau memang sudah sadar, keponakanku." ujar Rodulphus, dengan seringai menyebalkan terukir di bibirnya._

_Draco diam tak menjawab. Rodulphus hanya mencibir, dan mengeluarkan sesuatu, lalu menunjukkannya kepada keponakannya._

_"Kau tahu ini apa, nak?" tanyanya, dengan seringai yang tak pernah lepas dari bibirnya._

_Lelaki yang ditanya tidak menjawab, dan memasang ekspresi datar, tanpa perasaan._

_"Ini cambuk, nak. Tapi bukan cambuk biasa. Luka yang dihasilkannya tidak akan pernah hilang, akan selalu terlihat di kulitmu." lanjut Rodulphus, "Ya. Aku diizinkan oleh ayahmu mencambukmu sesuka hatiku. Meski kami rasa hukuman itu belum sebanding dengan pengkhianatanmu. Namun tidak apa, masih ada siksaan lain yang menunggumu." Rodulphus tertawa keras seperti orang gila._

Hermione menyaksikan Rodulphus menyiksa memori Draco. Ia mencambuk punggung memori Draco sangat keras. Hermione dapat mendengar betapa kerasnya suara cambuk itu ketika bertemu dengan punggung Draco. Dan ia dapat melihat ekspresi memori Draco mencoba menahan sakit yang luar biasa. Namun Hermione dapat melihat, bahwa tak lama lagi Draco akan kehilangan kendali. Gadis itu tak kuat, tak tahan menyaksikan adegan ini, namun ia harus bisa. Karena meski sangat memilukan melihatnya, ia perlu mengetahui hal yang sesungguhnya. Apa yang telah terjadi dengan Draco, kutukan yang mengenainya, serta motif Draco untuk meculiknya. Maka dengan menguatkan diri, Hermione kembali menyaksikan memori yang sedang berlangsung.

_"Rodulphus!" terdengar suara teriakan Lucius yang menggelegar._

_Seketika Rodulphus berhenti mencambuk Draco."Bawa Draco kesini!" raung Lucius._

_Dengan berat hati, Rodulphus menyimpan cambuknya, dan menarik rantai Draco._

_"Ayo jalan, nak. Tidak ingin membuat ayahmu menunggu kan?" ujar sang paman, sambil menarik dengan kasar rantai yang mengikat tangan Draco._

_Mereka berdua menaiki tangga menuju ruangan tempat Lucius berada._

_"Ah, Draco anakku." sapa Lucius ketika melihat anak lelaki satu-satunya itu._

_"Halo, Lucius." jawab Draco, dengan nada mencemooh._

_Mata Lucius menyipit. "Tinggalkan kami berdua, Rodulphus." perintah Lucius._

_"Apa? Dan ketinggalan acara reuni ini? Kurasa tidak Lucius."_

_"Tinggalkan kami berdua, sekarang." kata Lucius lagi, "jangan membuatku memaksamu." ancam Lucius, dan mengarahkan tongkat sihirnya ke arah Rodulphus._

_"Huh, baiklah. Awas kau, Lucius." ujar Rodulphus sebelum meninggalkan Draco dan Lucius berdua di ruangan itu._

_"Sampai mana kita tadi?" tanya Lucius. Sebuah pertanyaan retoris. Draco hanya memutar bola matanya._

_"Ah ya, berani sekali kau memanggilku seperti itu, Draco."_

_"Hem, itu memang namamu bukan?" jawab Draco, menantang._

_"Dasar kau bocah kurang ajar!" teriak Lucius._

_Dalam sekejap, Lucius mengacungkan tongkatnya, mengarahkan benda itu ke arah Draco, dan meluncurkan mantra, "CRUCIO!"_

_Dan dengan itupun, Draco terjatuh di lantai. Tubuhnya menggeliat menahan rasa sakit yang amat sangat._

_"Lancang sekali kau, Draco!" raung Lucius, dengan masih meluncurkan kutukan menyakitkan itu kepada anaknya sendiri._

_Draco hanya memberi rintihan kesakitan sebagai jawaban, tubuhnya masih menggeliat di lantai akibat efek dari kutukan Cruciatus yang digunakan Lucius._

_Ketika Lucius menghentikan kutukannya, Draco terengah-engah._

_"Dan kau! Menjijikkan sekali, kau jatuh cinta dengan seorang Mudblood!"_

_"CRUCIO!" Lucius kembali meluncurkan kutukan tak termaafkan itu._

_Dan kali ini Draco tidak bisa menahan rasa sakitnya sebaik tadi. Beberapa kali suara teriakan keluar dari mulutnya. Kutukan Cruciatus dari Lucius kali ini lebih menyakitkan, karena ia menuangkan semua rasa amarahnya pada kutukan itu._

_"Kau sungguh memalukan, Draco! Bukannya mempertahankan tradisi Darah-Murni, kau malah ingin menodai garis keturunan keluarga kita! Kau merupakan aib bagi keluarga Malfoy!"_

_"Aku...ti-tidak peduli..dengan omong kos-kosongmu." Draco menjawab dengan terbata-bata, berusaha melawan kutukan yang menyiksa tubuhnnya itu._

_"Apa kau bilang?" Lucius menyipitkan matanya, mulutnya mencibir._

_Ia pun menghentikan kutukan Cruciatus yang dilancarkannya, dan menghampiri Draco. Kemudian, ia menggenggam wajah Draco, dan mencengkeramnya dengan kuat._

_"Coba kau katakan sekali lagi, padaku." ujar Lucius, nadanya datar, namun ekspresinya penuh dengan amarah yang ditahan._

_Draco menggertakkan giginya. "Aku tidak peduli dengan omong kosongmu. Aku mencintai Hermione, tidak peduli bahwa dia adalah kelahiran Muggle."_

_Mendengar hal itu, raut muka Lucius mengeras. Ia melepaskan cengkraman tangannya dari wajah Draco, dan kemudian menampar putranya itu dengan keras._

_"Sungguh jawaban yang bodoh, Draco. Aku kecewa padamu." Malfoy tertua itu menggelengkan kepalanya._

_"Kau pikir aku peduli dengan pendapatmu?" tantang Draco, "Tidak lagi!"_

_Lucius terlihat murka, dan mengeluarkan amarahnya._

_"Kau idiot!" teriaknya, dan meluncurkan mantra yang membuat Draco terlontar menabrak dinding yang jauh dibelakangnya._

_"Berani-beraninya kau menantangku! Kau sungguh aib bagi keluarga Malfoy! Kau mengecewakan semuanya. Bisa-bisanya kau mencintai seorang Darah Lumpur kotor, sahabat Potter itu! Kau tidak kuanggap sebagai anakku!" kata sang Malfoy tertua, sambil melontarkan kutukan-kutukan untuk menyakiti sang Malfoy muda, baik mantra yang legal maupun tidak._

_Dengan susah payah, Draco melawan rasa sakit yang dialaminya untuk tetap sadar._

_"Sudah kubilang, aku tidak peduli dengan doktrin yang telah kau tanamkan dalam diriku. Semua hanya omong kosong." kata Draco, berusaha untuk menyampaikan pemikirannya di sela-sela rasa pedih yang menyelimutinya._

_"Dan jangan pernah menyebut Hermione kata itu lagi! Hermione tidak kotor, ia bahkan jauh lebih baik dari dirimu, Lucius. Oh, aku juga tidak peduli jika kau tidak mengakuiku sebagai anakmu, karena percayalah, aku juga tidak menganggapmu sebagai ayah."_

_"Cukup!" ujar Lucius, kemudian "Crucio." desis Lucius, penuh dengan kebencian._

_Dan kutukan itu melakukan tugasnya untuk menyiksa Draco. Kali ini, Draco tidak bisa menahan siksaan dari mantra itu. Ia berteriak dan menggeliat karena rasa perih yang tidak terbendung. Sementara Lucius hanya menyaksikan, dan tersenyum sinis. "Ini hukuman karena kau telah berkhianat, nak."_

_Setelah beberapa lama, Draco terlihat sudah tak mampu untuk tetap sadar. Menyadari hal itu, Lucius menyeringai puas, dan menghentikan mantranya._

_"Dasar anak bodoh." katanya, lalu ia membalikkan badan, dengan tujuan untuk mengambil Firewhiskey dari lemarinya, untuk merayakan keberhasilannya menghukum putranya yang membangkang. Yang sesungguhnya hal ini salah besar. Karena ternyata Draco masih sadar. Dan dengan kekuatan yang masih ia miliki, ia membuka rantai di tangannya dengan menggunakan mantra non-verbal, dan secepat kilat mengambil tongkat sihirnya._

_Sayangnya, ketika Draco melontarkan mantra, Lucius menyadari hal ini dengan ekspresi kaget terpampang jelas di wajahnya, dan langsung memblokir mantra itu dengan Protego._

_Lucius tidak percaya akan hal itu. Bagaimana mungkin Draco masih bisa bertahan dari serangan Crucio bertubi-tubi, dan masih kuat untuk meluncurkan mantra? Dan yang lebih penting, mengapa ia memiliki tongkat sihirnya?_

_"Kau...Bagaimana bisa- bertahan? Darimana tongkat itu?" Lucius tampak sangat geram sekarang._

_"Aku bertahan karena masih ada hal yang berharga untukku. Dan soal tongkatku, bukan urusanmu kan? Stupefy!"_

_Terjadilah pertempuran antara ayah dan anak. Masing-masing meluncurkan mantra dengan maksud membahayakan yang lainnya, dan juga untuk mempertahankan diri. Tetapi tiba-tiba, Rodulphus menampakkan diri._

_"Lucius, apa yang terjadi?"_

_Hanya beberapa detik, namun perhatian Lucius teralihkan karena kedatangan Rodulphus. Dan Draco memanfaatkan detik itu dengan sebaik-baiknya. Dengan segera ia melontarkan "Expelliarmus" serta "Petrificus Totalus" kepada pamannya, dan meluncurkan "Expulso" kepada ayahnya. Badan Lucius terlontar ke belakang menghantam dinding dengan keras, akibat dorongan kuat dari mantra yang telah diluncurkan oleh Draco itu._

_Melihat Lucius yang mencoba berdiri kembali untuk membalas serangan Draco, sang Malfoy muda mengacungkan tongkatnya dalam posisi siaga._

_"Lancang sekali kau, Draco. Menyerang** ayahmu** sendiri."_

_Draco tak bergeming mendengar perkataan Lucius itu, ia tetap memfokuskan dirinya mengawasi gerak gerik Lucius._

_"Tak perlu serius begitu, Draco." Lucius tertawa sinis, "Coba kau pertimbangkan untuk ikut denganku dan lupakan Mud-"_

_Belum selesai Lucius dengan pembicaraan kecilnya, Draco sudah memotongnya._

_"KAU! Jangan pernah kau mencoba coba menyebut Hermione kata itu lagi!" Draco meraung dengan marah dan segera meluncurkan sebuah kutukan ke arah Lucius._

_Namun sepertinya Lucius telah memperhitungkan tindakan anaknya itu, dan dengan mudahnya menghindari kutukan tersebut, sambil tersenyum mengejek._

_"Hanya itukah kemampuanmu, anakku?" olok Lucius, "sungguh memalukan."_

_Ejekan itu membuat emosi Draco terpancing, dan merasa direndahkan._

_"Diam kau." sahut Draco, dan melontarkan kutukan lain kepada Lucius._

_Sayangnya Lucius kembali menghindar, membuat kutukan Draco melesat dari targetnya dan mengenai sebuah vas._

_Sang Malfoy tertua hanya terkekeh mengejek, "serius, Draco, sejak kapan kau menjadi lemah seperti ini?"_

_Malfoy muda itu menggeram pelan, dan meluncurkan beberapa kutukan mematikan ke arah Lucius. Namun kali ini, kepala keluarga Malfoy itu tidak tinggal diam. Ia membalas serangan Draco dengan kutukan hitam yang sama mematikannya dengan kutukan yang telah dilancarkan oleh anak tunggalnya itu._

_Pertarungan sengit antara ayah dan anak pun kembali terjadi. Mereka saling menyerang dengan kutukan-kutukan berbahaya dengan maksud untuk menumbangkan yang lainnya. Kehancuran dapat terlihat di daerah sekitar mereka, dengan banyaknya barang-barang yang hancur bertebaran akibat dari pertempuran mereka._

_Keadaan mereka berdua pun sama buruknya. Dengan wajah yang terlihat lelah, dan Lucius dengan tangan kirinya yang berdarah-darah serta Draco dengan bahunya yang terkena Sectusempra Lucius yang meleset. Darah mengalir dengan bebas dari bahu pria muda itu._

_"Confringo." Lucius mendesis._

_Draco berhasil menghindar, meski sesungguhnya kutukan itu hampir mengenai dirinya beberapa milimeter lagi._

_"Expelliarmus." Malfoy muda tersebut membalas kutukan sang ayah._

_Namun Lucius menggagalkan kutukan tersebut dengan merapal Protego di sekelilingnya. Tiba-tiba, Lucius meluncurkan sebuah mantra gelap, dan sayangnya mantra itu mengenai sasarannya. Mantra itu mengenai dada Draco, membuat sebuah luka dalam disana, dan berhasil membuat lelaki muda itu sulit untuk bernapas._

_Melihat kutukan yang diluncurkannya telah berhasil, Lucius menyeringai licik. Sementara Draco dengan susah payah berusaha untuk tetap bernapas._

_Dengan tekad yang kuat, Draco berhasil bertahan dari serangan Lucius dan meluncurkan "Stupefy" ke arah Lucius. Mantra itu mengenai Lucius tepat di dadanya, membuat sang Malfoy tertua jatuh tersungkur ke lantai._

_Waktu seolah berhenti. Kemudian, dengan sedikit waspada, Draco mendekati tubuh ayah sekaligus mentornya itu. Ia merasa skeptis. Tidak mungkin Lucius bisa tumbang begitu saja. Meski begitu, ia berusaha memanfaatkan kesempatan yang ada dan mencoba untuk segera Disapparate namun sayangnya, benar dugaan Draco, ketika Malfoy muda itu mencoba untuk pergi dari Manor itu, Lucius melontarkan sebuah kutukan kepada Draco. Sepertinya sebuah kutukan yang sangat gelap dan sangat tua._

_Akibat kutukan itu, Draco merasa tubuhnya mengalami sakit yang luar biasa. Seperti kutukan Cruciatus, namun berbeda. Kutukan ini membuat cederanya terasa berpuluh kali lipat sakitnya, dan kutukan itu terus bekerja meski Lucius telah selesai merapalnya._

_"Bagaimana rasanya, anakku? Sakit?" Lucius tertawa sinis._

_"Dengan kutukan itu, aku mampu melacakmu jika aku mau, dan juga bisa memberimu rasa sakit luar biasa yang belum pernah kau alami," ia melanjutkan, "kau tidak akan pernah bisa lari lagi dariku."_

_Lucius berjalan mendekati anaknya, dan menendang perut Draco dengan kuat. Menambah kesakitan yang dialami sang Malfoy muda. Dengan kekuatan yang tersisa, ia menyerang Lucius sekali lagi dengan "Expulso," yang menjauhkan sang ayah dari dirinya, dan melakukan Disapparate._

* * *

.

.

Hermione dapat melihat sekitarnya mulai berubah menjadi kabur, menandakan bahwa memori itu sudah berakhir. Tanpa disadarinya, air mata telah mengalir dari pelupuk mata gadis itu. Ia masih tak percaya bahwa Draco telah mengalami semua hal yang telah disaksikannya itu.

"Hermione?" suara lembut Draco memecah lamunan Hermione.

Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, Hermione segera mendekati sang pemuda dan memeluknya dengan erat, sambil terisak-isak. Draco yang merasa canggung dan kaget, kemudian membalas pelukan Hermione dan mengelus punggung gadis itu, untuk menenangkannya.

Merasa telah bisa mengontrol dirinya, Hermione melepaskan pelukannya, dan menatap wajah Draco lekat-lekat.

"Maafkan aku, Draco."

Draco merasa bingung. "Mengapa kau meminta maaf?"

"Maaf karena kau harus mengalami hal seperti itu. Sungguh kau tidak pantas mendapatkannya." jawabnya dengan suara parau.

Sorot mata Draco berubah menjadi dingin, begitu juga dengan nada perkataannya. "Aku tidak membutuhkan rasa kasihan darimu, Granger."

Merasa Draco menjauhkan diri darinya, dengan segera Hermione meralat kata-katanya yang menimbulkan kesalah pahaman.

"Kau tahu bukan seperti itu maksudku, Draco." sang gadis menghela napas.

Draco terdiam sesaat.

"Ya, aku tahu. Maaf atas penilaian ku yang tergesa-gesa." ujar Draco.

"Aku punya sebuah permintaan." Hermione berujar pelan.

Penasaran, Draco bertanya kepada gadis itu. "Apakah itu?"

"Bisakah...bisakah kau menunjukkan kepadaku luka-luka itu?"

Tanpa penjelasan lebih lanjut, lelaki berambut pirang platina itu sudah mengerti maksud dari gadis bermata coklat itu. Luka-luka yang diberikan oleh pamannya dan ayahnya yang gila itu, ia ingin melihatnya?

Hermione melihat keraguan yang terpancar di wajah Draco. "Draco, tidak apa. Aku serius."

Meski masih ragu, namun Draco menuruti permintaan gadis itu. Ia melepas kemeja yang dipakainya, dan membalikkan tubuhnya. Ia memperlihatkan luka cambuk di punggungnya kepada Hermione.

Hermione terkejut melihatnya. Sudah satu setengah tahun berlalu, namun luka cambuk yang diberikan oleh Rodulphus itu masih terlihat sangat jelas. Bahkan masih ada yang terlihat sangat merah, seolah-olah luka itu baru diberikan kemarin.

"Apakah masih sakit?"

Draco mengangkat bahunya, "Tidak terlalu."

Selanjutnya, Hermione melihat luka di bahu Draco. Terlihat garis seperti sayatan, akibat dari Sectusempra Lucius yang meleset. Kemudian, Hermione melihat luka di dada Draco. Luka dari sebuah kutukan gelap yang berbahaya yang diluncurkan oleh Lucius. Luka itu terlihat seperti sayatan yang dalam dan membekas, seolah-olah seperti luka akibat Sectusempra.

Hermione menelusuri luka itu dengan tangannya. "Bagaimana dengan yang ini?"

Hanya mendengar tarikan napas yang dalam dari Draco memberitahu Hermione bahwa luka itu masih terasa menyakitkan, amat sangat menyakitkan.

"Maafkan aku." dengan segera Hermione menarik tangannya.

"Bukan salahmu." Draco merespons.

"Sepertinya, luka itu takkan hilang, selama kutukan dari Lucius itu juga belum hilang. Menurutku, luka itu seperti tanda bahwa kutukan itu masih akan terus bekerja." lanjutnya.

"Aku pasti akan membantumu." kata Hermione tiba-tiba, sorot matanya penuh dengan ketetapan hati yang sulit untuk digoyahkan.

Kemudian ia memeluk Draco dengan hati-hati, agar tidak mengenai luka di dadanya.

"Aku akan membantumu melepas kutukan itu darimu. Namun bisakah kau berjanji padaku?"

"Katakan saja." jawab Draco, sambil tersenyum dengan tulus untuk pertama kalinya setelah sekian lama.

"Jangan pernah meninggalkanku lagi. Jangan pernah menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku lagi. Berjanjilah bahwa kita akan mengahadapi hal ini bersama-sama. Masa bodoh dengan konsekuensi. Yang penting kau selalu bersamaku." ujar Hermione dengan serius.

Draco tertawa kecil. "Sejak kapan kau tidak mempedulikan segala konsekuensi? Kemana perginya Hermione Granger yang selalu mementingkan logika?" Draco meledek Hermione.

"Well, ini semua karena kau." Hermione mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat wajah Draco.

"Aku? Kau ingin menyalahkanku atas hal apa lagi?"

"Karena kau, aku bisa melupakan semua logika, hanya untuk bisa tetap bersamamu. Mungkin aku memang sudah gila." Hermione tertawa kecil.

"Hei, apa maksudmu?" Draco bertingkah seolah-olah ia terluka oleh ucapan Hermione.

Hermione tersenyum bahagia. "Sungguh aku sangat rindu dengan dengan dirimu yang sekarang ini Draco. Dirimu yang membuang seluruh topeng dinginmu dan bertindak sesuai keinginanmu sendiri, tanpa pura-pura dan tanpa paksaan."

Senyum Draco terhapus dari wajahnya. Digantikan oleh raut muka yang serius, dan ekspresi yang menunjukkan penyesalan.

"Maafkan aku, Hermione."

"Kau tahu," ujar Hermione seolah tidak mendengarkan permintaan maaf Draco, "katanya cinta itu tidak mengenal logika."

Draco merasa bingung dengan arah pembicaraan Hermione. Apa maksud wanita ini?

"Dan aku percaya dengan ucapan itu. Mengapa? Karena kisah kita sungguh tak terduga. Dan tidak bisa dipikirkan dengan logika. Siapa yang menyangka bahwa sang Pangeran Slytherin dan Putri Gryffindor akan saling jatuh cinta?"

Pria bermata abu-abu itu memikirkan perkataan sang gadis Gryffindor. _Ya, siapa yang bisa mengira?_

"Jika dipikirkan secara logis, kisah kita itu mustahil, namun tidak disangka, kita saling jatuh cinta dan bersatu. Meski sempat terpisahkan, namun takdir kembali mempersatukan kita."

"Gah, tidak biasanya aku berbicara melankolis seperti ini. Ini semua karenamu, Draco!" Hermione tersungut.

"Hei, mengapa kau menyalahkanku lagi? Itu semua kan perkataanmu sendiri, tak ada hubungannya denganku." jawab Draco, sambil mengulum senyumnya.

"Anyway, dengan melawan semua logika yang ada, aku mencintaimu, Draco Malfoy. Entah kenapa, aku mencintaimu, dan aku berharap engkau masih merasakan hal yang sama terhadapku."

Seusai mengatakan semua hal itu, Hermione dapat merasakan pipinya memerah karena malu. Ia hanya menundukkan kepalanya dan menunggu respon dari Draco.

"Aku setuju, tidak biasanya kau sentimentil begini."

Hermione melotot ke arah pria itu.

"Aku akan menjawab pernyataanmu itu. Aku, Draco Malfoy, dengan melawan semua logika yang ada, juga mencintai Hermione Granger dengan sepenuh hati."

Draco menatap Hermione dengan lekat dan tersenyum dengan tulus kepada gadis itu. Hermione pun membalas senyuman pria itu.

"Boleh aku menciummu?" tanya Draco dengan sungguh-sungguh.

Hermione menyeringai, "Tidak biasanya kau meminta izin. Tapi ya, tentu saja boleh."

Dan Draco pun mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir Hermione. Perlahan namun pasti, ia mencium bibir Hermione dengan lembut. Dengan senang hati, Hermione membalas kecupan sang pria.

.

.

.

.

**A/N : Sorry for the loooooooooooonnnnnnggggggggg update. Maaf ya, salahkan pada writer's block yang menghadang. Anyway, semoga kalian menikmati chapter ini. Kalo ada kesalahan ato saran, don't hesitate to tell me. Seperti biasa, jangan lupa untuk REVIEW.. Oya tenang aja, cerita ini masih ada kelanjutannya kok. Tak usah khawatir.. ^^**

A/N 2 (13/08/2011) : Just remove any typos. Please REVIEW! Reviewnya sedikit, jadi gak semangat nulis kelanjutannya nih. T_T

**Makanya, REVIEW yang banyak yaa...  
Jaa ne!  
**


	6. Plan

- The Wildest Thing -

* * *

**Chapter 6**

.

Hermione terbangun ketika mendengar suara dengkuran halus di sebelahnya. Dengan perlahan-lahan ia membuka matanya, dan segera menutupnya ketika menyadari bahwa matahari telah bersinar sangat terang.

_Oh, demi Merlin. Pukul berapa sekarang ini?, _rutuknya dalam hati, sambil berusaha menyesuaikan pandangannya dengan cahaya yang menyerang retinanya saat ini.

Sekali lagi terdengar suara dengkuran halus di sampingnya, dan sang gadis pun terdiam. Perlahan tapi pasti, ia membalikkan badannya. Benar saja, terdapat seorang laki-laki berparas tampan yang sedang tertidur, dengan rambut pirang platinanya yang seolah makin bersinar karena cahaya matahari yang menyilaukan.

_Shit! Kenapa bisa ada Draco Malfoy tertidur di sampingku?_

Kejadian semalam mulai teringat oleh gadis berambut coklat itu. Setelah mendengarkan sesi cerita Draco, mendeklarasikan perasaan mereka, kemudian dilanjutkan sesi _make out_ yang….erm….ternyata kurang memuaskan bagi nafsu Draco. Karenanya, sang lelaki membopong sang gadis ke kamarnya dan melanjutkan sesi mereka. Namun ketika sedang asyiknya bercumbu, lelaki itu tak kuasa menahan lelahnya dan tertidur. Menindih Hermione. Yang mengakibatkan keadaan mereka berdua sekarang.

Seketika Hermione merasakan wajahnya memanas karena pipinya bersemu merah akibat malu. Disaat yang tepat itu pula, Draco bangun dari tidurnya. Wajahnya yang menatap Hermione kebingungan, kemudian tergantikan dengan ekspresi geli. Seringai khas nya pun kembali.

"Hal nakal apa yang sudah kau pikirkan tentangku di pagi hari ini, huh, Granger?" ujarnya.

Tanpa terelakkan lagi, wajah sang gadis makin memerah karena ucapan pria itu.

"Hei! Aku….aku….," respon Hermione terbata-bata.

"Aku menunggu jawabanmu."

"Oh, God, Draco Malfoy! Aku tidak memikirkan apapun, dan sekarang sudah siang!" jawab perempuan itu setengah berteriak. Raut wajahnya yang sebelumnya memerah karena malu, sekarang tergantikan dengan ekspresi kesal yang tertahan.

_BRAAK_!

"Drake, Granger tak ada di kamarnya! Apakah dia ka-"

Ucapan Blaise segera terhenti ketika melihat pemandangan di depannya. Draco Malfoy dan Hermione Granger, seranjang. Hanya satu hal yang terlintas dalam pikirannya.

"Oh…. Rupanya kalian…Erm well, kalau begitu aku…segera pergi. Yeah," ujar pria berkulit gelap itu, dengan kikuk.

Memutar bola matanya, "Jangan bercanda, Blaise. Kami hanya tertidur saja, tidak terjadi apa-apa." sang Malfoy muda berkata, sambil beranjak dari tempat tidurnya.

Tatapan Blaise Zabini kepada Malfoy itu tersirat _'Aku tidak percaya itu'. _Namun hal tersebut tidak dipedulikan oleh Draco. Hermione hanya bisa terdiam duduk di atas kasur, ragu akan apa yang harus ia lakukan di tengah suasana _awkward_ seperti saat ini.

"Kita harus menyusun rencana selanjutnya, Draco. Sekarang."

Hal tersebut diucapkan dengan tenang oleh Blaise, seolah-olah tidak ada urgensi dibalik semua itu.

Sekilas ekspresi Draco terlihat mengeras, namun segera ia sembunyikan, digantikan dengan wajah datar tanpa emosi.

"Tentu saja. Saatnya kita bersiap."

.

.

Perpustaakan Zabini Manor

Hermione terkagum ketika melihat koleksi buku yang ada di perpustakaan Zabini Manor. Setiap rak yang berjajar terisi penuh dengan buku. Setiap buku yang berisi misteri yang menuggu untuk ditemukan. Tangannya menelusuri sederetan buku yang ada di sampingnya.

"Ehem."

Blaise Zabini terlihat di ambang pintu, berdehem mengejutkan Hermione.

Satu kejanggalan dirasakan gadis berambut keriting itu.

"Dimana Malfoy?" Hermione bertanya kepada Blaise.

"Ah… Pertanyaan sulit." ujar lelaki itu.

Hermione hanya menyipitkan matanya sebagai jawaban akan pernyataan lelaki pemilik Manor itu.

"Dia sedang…ah…bagaimana mengungkapkannya. Well, dia sedang mencari tempat lain yang aman untuk mengungsi dari sini."

Gadis mantan asrama Gryffindor itu terbelalak.

"Bukankah Lucius dapat melacak kemanapun dia pergi? Apalagi tanpa perlindungan. Lantas mengapa—"

"Granger, waktu kita tidak banyak. Daripada engkau banyak bertanya, aku sarankan kau mencari informasi tentang kutukan yang ada pada diri Draco." Blaise memotong pertanyaan Hermione dengan cepat.

Gadis itu hanya dapat terdiam menyimpan pertanyaan-pertanyaannya yang berkecamuk dalam pikirannya. Menghela nafas, "Zabini, kau ambil bagian sayap kiri dan aku sebelah kanan. Breath aku ketika kau mendapatkan sesuatu."

Blaise menganggukkan kepalanya tanda setuju, dan tanpa banyak bicara mulai melaksanakan tugasnya.

Dan pencarian mereka pun dimulai.

.

.

"Oh shit." Ucapnya pelan.

Entah apa yang ada di pikirannya, tetapi ia kembali. Kembali lagi ke tempat ini. Tempat semuanya berawal.

Malfoy Manor.

.

.

Draco tak kuasa menahan amarah dan kekesalan dalam dirinya. Sesampainya ia di kediaman Zabini, ia segera mencari sahabatnya dan Hermione.

"Cress," ucapnya memanggil sang peri rumah.

"Master Draco memanggil saya?" jawab si peri rumah yang telah muncul di hadapan Draco.

"Dimana Blaise dan Granger?" tanyanya.

"Mereka ada di perpustakaan, tuan."

Dengan segera ia melesat menuju perpustakaan Zabini Manor. Begitu terlihat pintu menuju ruangan tersebut, tanpa memedulikan tata krama ia langsung membuka pintu tersebut dengan kasar.

"Hei Blaise? Granger?" ia berteriak memanggil keduanya.

Beberapa detik kemudian terdengar jawaban, "Disini, Malfoy."

Sang lelaki menghela napas. "Kau kira aku akan tahu secara persis dimana kalian, jika yang kudapat hanya jawaban 'Disini, Malfoy' ?" jawabnya sarkastis, namun melangkah menuju sumber suara yang ia dengar.

Terlihat olehnya sosok Hermione Granger yang sedang membenamkan kepalanya dalam suatu buku yang besar, dan Blaise Zabini yang sedang berdiri sambil membaca suatu buku juga, dengan posisi bersandar pada tangga perpustakaan.

"Kuduga kalian tidak menemukan sesuatu?" Draco bertanya pada kedua penyihir yang ada di ruangan itu.

"Huft…"

Sebuah helaan napas.

Alih-alih menjawab, perempuan muda itu melontarkan pertanyaan kepada Malfoy muda itu.

"Kau tidak ada informasi lain yang perlu kuketahui? Mungkin kau mendengar sedikit mantra yang dia ucapkan?"

Mata abu-abu lelaki itu balas menatap mata kecoklatan sang gadis. Pria lainnya hanya diam membaca buku yang dipegangnya, namun mendengarkan percakapan yang sedang berlangsung.

Draco berpikir sejenak.

"Entahlah. Kurasa sulit bagiku untuk menjabarkan segala hal tentang itu." jawabnya kemudian.

"Aku pikir… Beri aku sedikit waktu untuk mengingatnya. Kau tahu peristiwa itu bukanlah suatu hal yang…menyenangkan untuk diingat."

"_Mate_, apa yang membuatmu tadi begitu tergesa?" Blaise bertanya.

Sekilas raut wajah Draco terlihat mengeras. "Kita harus segera pergi."

Blaise mengangguk paham.

"Dimana yang kau rasa akan aman untuk kita? Salah satu propertimu, Blaise?" pria pirang itu berkata.

Sebelum Blaise menjawab pertanyaan itu, Hermione memotongnya.

"_Sorry,_ namun bisakah kalian menjelaskan padaku apa yang kalian maksud?" matanya menatap tajam kedua lelaki di dekatnya.

Entah kenapa, hening sesaat. Tak ada yang menjawab. Draco dan Blaise seolah-olah saling menunggu, siapakah dari mereka berdua yang akan berbicara duluan.

"_Well…_" jawab Blaise, setelah menerima tatapan _kau saja yang jelaskan _dari sahabatnya.

_Kau berhutang padaku, Malfoy, _rutuk Blaise dalam hati.

"Kau tahu, Granger, dia ini," ucap Blaise sambil mengedikkan dagunya ke arah Draco, "diburu oleh Lucius dan kawanannya. Kutukan yang ada padanya, membantu Lucius, cukup cepat menurutku, untuk melacak keberadaan Draco. Kau dapat mengetahui kelanjutannya."

Gadis itu terkesiap. _Begitu cepatnya? Hanya dua hari menetap dan harus segera pindah lagi? _pikirnya.

Tentu, kehidupan sebagai buronan tak asing lagi bagi Hermione. Dan tentunya, ia sudah berpengalaman dalam hal itu. Demi Merlin, ia bersama sahabatnya sudah diburu Voldemort dan para Death Eaters nya, telah berperang melawan pangeran kegelapan itu, dan masih hidup untuk menceritakan kisahnya.

"Bagaimana kalau—"

Namun sebelum dapat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Malfoy muda itu jatuh tersungkur di lantai. Badannya meronta, menggeliat kesakitan. Seperti terkena kutukan _Cruciatus. _

Sontak Hermione kaget dan panik. "Astaga Draco. Apa yang terjadi?"

Lelaki itu berusaha menjawab, namun yang keluar dari mulutnya adalah suara teriakan yang gagal ditahannya.

"_Silencio._" ujar Blaise.

"Blaise Zabini, jelaskan padaku sekarang juga, oh demi Godric, apa yang terjadi?" teriak Hermione, panik dan bingung apa yang harus dilakukannya.

"Kutukan itu, Granger. Itulah penyebabnya. Tak ada yang bisa dilakukan selain menunggu _Cruciatus _itu selesai." jawab Blaise, rasa sedih menjalar di hatinya karena tak tega dengan apa yang dialami oleh sahabatnya.

"Astaga! Dan ini sering terjadi, Zabini?"

"Apa boleh buat, Lucius memang pria kejam. Dia lakukan ini untuk senantiasa mengingatkan bahwa, Draco tak akan lepas dari cengkaramannya."

Tanpa diinginkan, air mata mulai membasahi pelupuk mata Hermione. Tak ada hal yang bisa ia lakukan saat ini. Sungguh ia merasa sangat tak berguna.

"Maaf Granger, aku…harus pergi. Aku tak bisa melihatnya seperti ini." Blaise berkata, dan berjalan meninggalkan ruangan.

.

.

Entah sudah berapa lama Draco meronta-ronta tersiksa, dan Hermione yang pelan-pelan menangis tak kuasa menahan air matanya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Hermione merasakan ada tangan yang memegang pergelangan kakinya penuh urgensi. Membuka mata, dilihatnya Draco sedang berusaha berbicara namun tak satu kata pun terdengar.

Menyadari apa yang terjadi, dengan segera Hermione melepas mantra _Silencio _yang ada pada Draco.

Lelaki itu duduk terdiam dan berusaha mengatur napasnya.

"Draco, aku…" gadis itu memulai, tetapi kemudian segera dihentikan oleh pria itu.

Dengan segera ia membungkam mulut gadis itu dengan menutup mulutnya dengan mulutnya sendiri, menciumnya dengan ganas.

Kemudian ia mengakhiri ciumannya dan menempelkan dahinya di dahi Hermione, menatap bola mata coklat sang gadis lekat-lekat.

"Kita harus pergi. Besok. Harus bergegas."

.

.

* * *

**_A.N : Sorry for the long wait. Aku mau minta bantuan kalian, please give me your thought about this story, gimana kalian mau kelanjutannya, ending, dsb lewat review atau bisa PM langsung. I am eager to know your thoughts and responses. Ditunggu ya... Trims :)_**


End file.
